Erase
by Shiznami
Summary: Sedikit demi sedikit mereka bercerita, membagi keresahan di waktu yang sama. Mampukah mereka mengatasinya? / Chapter 3 update with a super long story! DLDR, ga pandai bikin summary - -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : How To Break A Heart**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : BL, FutureAU, EYD acakadul (?), typo bertebaran, OOC parah dan banyak lagi kekurangannya. Disini nggak ditentukan pribadi Akashi, tapi aku suka gaya absolut dan caranya menyapa teman dengan nama kecil dalam mode ORE-SHI jadi minna bisa bayangkan sendiri /pow**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship**

 **Rate : T for safe**

 **DLDR. Simple, kan?**

•

•

•

•

•

— **Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin menghapus semuanya dan memulainya dari awal. Namun jika saja hidup semudah berucap, akankah kita bertemu dan berpisah seperti saat ini?** —

•

•

•

• **Erase•**

•

•

•

•

"Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Orangtuaku sudah menemukan calon tunangan yang memenuhi standar mereka."

Ia menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Bagus. Aktivitas paginya kacau. Sebuah kalimat berhasil membuat dirinya berantakan.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku bukannya tak bisa melawan, tapi kupikir kita memang harus mengakhiri semuanya. Jujur, aku mulai lelah dengan hubungan sejenis. Aku selalu berharap punya banyak anak."

Dan kalimat kedua yang panjang itu menambah keruh pandangannya pada wujud yang kian memburam di depan sana.

"Kau boleh menghapus semua ingatan tentangku. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." keheningan menggantung, menyuarakan berbagai rasa yang tak terkatakan. "—tolong bersikap seperti biasa jika kita bertemu lagi di hari pernikahanku nanti."

Sungguh. Kalau boleh memilih ia lebih baik dipukuli sampai setengah terkatung dan kemudian segera mendapat amnesia permanen. Ia rela semuanya terhapus. Ingatan selama 3 tahun ini, ia rela menghapus semuanya—kalau memang bisa.

"Aku mengerti." tak ingin tampak lemah, tentu saja. Ia masih seorang lelaki meski ketertarikannya berubah. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk waktunya, Kagami-kun."

•

•

•

"Gila, matamu sembab, Tetsu!"

Kuroko meraba area bawah matanya dengan punggung telunjuknya. Ia menarik napas kemudian membuangnya lembut. Berarti yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi, eh?

"Kau kenapa? Apa vanilla milkshake-mu jatuh di jalan? Novelmu hilang? Nigou melarikan diri? Oi, jawab aku!" pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi licin si pemilik manik safir dihadapannya, mulai kesal karena tidak diacuhkan. "Hei, Tetsu!"

Hening.

"Tetsu-kun~~~"

Serangan dadakan terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Gadis bermahkota merah muda lembut itu menubruk sosok biru yang masih tertegun damai. Awalnya si gadis sintal senang-senang saja mendapati si baby blue dalam dekapan mautnya, namun beberapa saat berlalu ia mulai heran.

"Tetsu-kun?"

Momoi Satsuki memanggilnya, berharap si pemuda meresponnya dengan gumaman 'sesak, Momoi-san' seperti biasanya. Tapi nihil. Kuroko bungkam terus-terusan.

"Oi, Satsuki. Lepaskan Tetsu."

Dengan aksi pengerucutan bibir yang menggemaskan, Momoi melepaskan rangkulannya atas komando Aomine Daiki. Dan responnya ketika itu adalah pekikan tertahan yang membuat gadis itu menutup mulut dengan jemari lentiknya.

—apa yang terjadi?

"Tetsu?" Aomine memanggil kembali, mencari kesadaran si baby blue. Yakin ini benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Dai-chan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu-kun?!"

"Demi Mai-chan, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, bodoh!"

Momoi sudah melakukan pemeriksaan cepat terhadap bagian tubuh Kuroko. Tangan dan kakinya tidak terluka, tak ada goresan atau lebam-lebam. Kali ini wajahnya dicek paksa. Tidak ada yang aneh selain tatapan kosong dan sembab yang menggantikan kantung matanya—ataupun kulit yang kian memucat dari entitas manis itu. Lalu kenapa ia tak sedikitpun mengindahkan sapaan teman-teman dekatnya ini?

"Ogiwara bilang Tetsu sudah seperti itu dari hari Minggu." Aomine mendengus. "Anak ini mendadak aneh setelah pulang dari rumah kantokunya."

"Etoo—maksudnya rumah Riko-san?"

"Ya. Seharusnya kita tanya pada si Bakagami dulu tentang apa yang terjadi. Biasanya Tet—"

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Kedua manik dengan warna kontras bergulir gesit pada satu titik, dimana iris azure bening memandang nanar pada beberapa pasangan sepatu dibawahnya. Aomine dan Momoi tak ingin mencoba menginterupsi. Mereka ingin si manis bercerita sampai lega, sampai ia tak berlaku seperti manekin kerasukan lagi.

"Aku—terlalu berharap. Selama 3 tahun ini aku begitu ceroboh—"

Kembali, Aomine dan Momoi melotot kaget. Kali ini apa? Dengan wajah sedatar papan penggilasan dan mata yang kehilangan fokusnya, si bayangan menitikkan bulir bening yang terproduksi oleh proses lakramasi. Heh, meracau dan menangis seperti sekarang membuktikan dengan jelas kalau seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi menggapai wajah hampa si pemuda, kemudian menangkupnya lembut. "Coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Tetsu-kun tidak bisa seperti ini terus." lanjutnya parau menahan sedih. Kuroko ini favoritnya, jelas ia ikut terluka jika kesayangannya merasakan sakit. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Kagamin?" simpulnya cepat.

Kuroko tidak menjawab dengan verbal, airmatanya yang masih membuat jejak transparan masih responsif untuk menanggapi kalimat Momoi. Gadis itu menatap cemas, kemudian menoleh pada sahabatnya yang juga menyiratkan kebingungan di mata navy miliknya. Namun satu yang mereka tahu, penyebabnya si macan Seirin pastinya.

"Bodoh." Tangan si pemuda eksotis terangkat, beranjak menepuk pucuk kepala Kuroko. "Jangan menahan semuanya sendirian, kau punya kami."

"Benar, Tetsu-kun." Momoi menenggelamkan wajah Kuroko ke pundaknya sembari mengusap punggungnya yang tertekuk lesu. "Kami akan dengarkan semuanya. Tetsu-kun boleh menangis sampai bosan, kami ada disini."

•

•

•

•

"Amerika?!"

Sosok baby blue itu mengangguk pelan. Ia melempar tatapannya menembus kaca besar yang menjadi salah satu komponen dari café itu, memandangi para pejalan kaki yang melintasi jalur penyebrangan dengan berbagai ekspresi, sambil menyesap robusta hangatnya. Dari seleranya hari ini saja cukup untuk membuat Aomine dan Momoi mengernyit heran. Sejatinya Kuroko paling benci kopi, apapun jenisnya. Rasa pahit dan efek yang harus ia rasakan saat kafeinnya memicu sekresi asam klorida berlebih di lambungnya membuatnya menafsirkan kalau tak ada minuman sehat yang rasanya senikmat vanilla milkshake. Dan sekarang apa? Pemuda bersurai biru lembut itu meneguk tiap tetesnya dengan khidmat, bukankah itu adalah usaha membunuh dirinya sendiri?

"Oi, bodoh! Kau mau perutmu kambuh lagi?!" Aomine mencoba menggamit cangkir keramik itu, namun Kuroko lebih cekatan bergerak mundur untuk berkelit.

"Tetsu-kun, jangan memaksakan diri..." Momoi berusaha membujuk, mengesampingkan keterkejutan yang mendera hatinya sesaat silam.

"Kagami-kun akan dijodohkan dengan wanita yang standarnya tinggi."

Alih-alih menghentikan aksi 'bunuh diri', Aomine dan Momoi malah terperangah karena ucapan Kuroko.

"Ia menyuruhku menghapus segala hal tentangnya. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dalam waktu dekat." Kuroko menahan napas. "Ia lelah dengan—hubungan kami."

Wow. Sekejam itukah bocah bodoh beralis ganda itu? Batin Momoi dan Aomine bersamaan. Namun mereka tahu persis bahwa Kuroko, satu-satunya manusia yang jarang sekali berbohong di antara grup mereka, Kiseki no Sedai.

"Aku yakin aku salah perhitungan selama ini." senyap memang. mereka berdua mendengar dengan seksama, tak ingin menyela atau Kuroko akan berhenti bicara. "Mungkin aku terlalu posesif atau—mungkin aku terlalu pendiam."

—dan mereka juga mengenali entitas dengan kepribadian super polos itu.

Stop. Momoi bisa ikutan hancur melihat Kuroko yang saat ini meremat ujung kemeja biru mudanya dengan pundak bergetar. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bangkit, membuat Aomine memantau pergerakannya yang berhenti dibelakang tubuh teman manisnya. Momoi merangkul leher pemuda itu lembut dan berhati-hati, seakan sedikit saja massa yang ia salurkan pada tubuh ini akan membuatnya remuk seketika. Perlahan ia merengkuh pemuda itu sambil terpejam kuat-kuat, tak ingin favoritnya menderita lebih jauh.

"Kalau Kagamin memang tidak tahan dengan Tetsu-kun karena itu, sudah pasti ia sudah memutuskan Tetsu-kun jauh-jauh hari, ne?" katanya pelan. "Ini sama sekali bukan salah Tetsu-kun."

"Satsuki benar, Tetsu." manik safir itu bergerak pada asal suara. Aomine mendengus kasar. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bakagami jelas berkata begitu agar kau membencinya dan bisa cepat melupakannya."

Kali ini Kuroko diam lagi. Namun kini matanya telah menyiratkan kehidupan kembali, meskipun bekas-bekas sekaan kasar dan bengkak di area sana belum kunjung mengempis. Begitukah? Jadi Kagami melakukan itu untuknya?

"Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak berarti kau boleh kembali berharap dan mencarinya lagi, Tetsu."

Aih. Ucapan Aomine serasa membuatnya naik ayunan. Setelah dialungkan tinggi-tinggi, Kuroko harus siap dengan kemungkinan jatuh berdebam seperti sekarang. Rasanya kaget, sakit juga.

"Kenapa, Aomine-kun?"

Dan akhirnya gumaman polos itu lolos dengan mantap dari bibir semerah delima masak milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jelas ada alasan yang rumit untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Bukan hanya berdasar kata jenuh atau semacamnya. Tapi jelas ia ingin berpisah karena tak ingin membuatmu terluka lebih jauh di kemudian hari."

Ucapan yang super sekali, Aomine Daiki.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya belajar menerima dan memulai langkah baru, Tetsu."

"Nee, bagaimana jika Tetsu-kun memulainya denganku?"

"Oi, jangan membuatnya makin sulit, Satsuki."

"Aku menawarkan perasaan yang lebih menjanjikan, Aomine-kun!"

"Diamlah. Kau membuat Tetsu—hee? Kau tersenyum?"

Momoi menunduk sedikit untuk melongok raut wajah Kuroko, sementara Aomine sudah menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat perubahan mimik temannya. Bibir merah si pemuda memang membentuk lengkung. Tidak begitu berdiameter namun bisa dipastikan kalau ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Terimakasih, semuanya."

•

•

•

•

Lembayung sore telah merambati horizon oranye di atas sana, menyisipkan suara kepakan burung yang terbang bergerombol untuk pulang sebagai alunan musik khas senja. Bunyi gesekan sepatu pantopel berbeda ukuran terdengar damai ketika mereka berjalan beriringan, mereka semua tenang sekarang.

"Jam 7 nanti aku harus kembali ke markas pusat. Ada kasus di sektor 6 dan anak buahku meminta bantuan untuk menyelidikinya." Aomine menghela napas. Momoi hanya tersenyum riang menjawabnya.

"Aku sih, tidak punya jadwal membuat desain. Bosku sudah menerima semua konsep yang telah aku buat untuk beberapa acara pernikahan, jadi aku punya waktu tenang sekarang." ia makin mengeratkan gelayutannya pada lengan Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun mau kubuatkan makan malam?"

"Anoo—beberapa orangtua dari TK tempatku mengajar memasak kare untukku, Momoi-san. Aku hanya tinggal menghangatkannya."

"Nee~ kalau begitu aku akan mengompres wajahmu, ya? Biar sembabnya cepat hilang."

"Etoo..."

"Berhentilah mencari perhatian Tetsu, Satsuki. Ia belum merubah orientasi seksualnya secara total, tahu?"

"Ugh, Dai-chan menyebalkan! Aku ini sedang usaha!"

"Usahamu sia-sia sekarang. Ayo cepat pulang."

"Menyebalkan! Uhm, Tetsu-kun? Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini."

"Tak apa, Momoi-san. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

Aomine nyengir, niatnya mengejek dengan gestur. "Pastikan kau tidak akan menangis lagi setelah sampai rumah."

Kuroko mengangguk sesaat setelah tersenyum tipis. Kedua temannya melangkah menjauh dalam pandangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Tetsu-kun! Jangan lupa kalau aku selalu menyukaimu, ya!" teriak Momoi dari seberang sembari melambaikan tangan heboh. Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul menyahuti. Ia melambai singkat kemudian berbalik, melangkah sendiri menuju apartemennya yang berada dua blok dari ujung jalan sini.

•

•

•

Pemuda bermanik biru itu merosot saat bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Ia terengah, mencengkeram kemeja yang sengaja tak ia kancingkan, tepat di bagian ventrikulusnya berada. Ini salahnya. Tubuhnya memang lemah sedari dulu, ia sadar akan hal itu dan berlagak putus asa dengan ambil resiko minum kopi berkafein tinggi. Dulu Kagami selalu mengamuk padanya kalau ia sok-sokan jadi pria dewasa dengan menyeruput kopi Starbucks Venti miliknya. Ia akan marah-marah karena harus menggotong Kuroko sebelum berangkat kerja dan adegan penyelamatan itu selalu berakhir di peraduan milik Kuroko, menyebabkan keduanya sama-sama bolos kerja. Ah, kilas balik memang manis. Ia tersenyum miris.

Ia menahan napas. Perkataan Aomine kembali ia bantah secara tak langsung. Ia sadar betul sekarang airmatanya menitik kembali. Menyadari betapa lemah dirinya tak pernah membuatnya sedih, hanya saja disaat rentan selalu ada Kagami untuknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia harus menerima kenyataan. Mungkin ia bisa tersenyum seperti tadi pada teman-temannya, namun biarkan ia menangis lagi jika sendiri. Ini satu-satunya jalan yang membuatnya sedikit lebih lega lagi selain jujur pada yang lainnya.

— _kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin menghapus semuanya dan memulainya dari awal. Namun jika saja hidup semudah berucap, akankah kita bertemu dan berpisah seperti saat ini?_

Kuroko mengelap jejak kasat mata itu dengan punggung tangannya kasar. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya kemudian. Ia harus kuat! Banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya, ia tak ingin membuat teman-temannya cemas lagi. Dengan semangat itu ia bangun sambil bertumpu pada lututnya, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh setelahnya. Ia melupakan Nigou dari kemarin, entah kemana anjing manis itu bermain yang jelas teringat padanya mulai membuat Kuroko panik.

Ia melongok ke balkon apartemennya, tempat dimana Nigou sering ketiduran dengan damai. Namun nihil. Siberian Husky itu tak ada disana. Kuroko tak kehabisan akal, diliriknya pintu menuju dapur. Ia berjalan cepat tanpa mengindahkan sakit di dekat ulu hatinya. Nigou adalah anjing pintar yang ia latih sampai benar-benar mahir. Biasanya jika ia lapar ia akan merambahi bufet bawah tempat biskuitnya berkumpul. Dengan kesimpulan itu Kuroko membuka daun lemari kecil itu, ia harus terkecewakan lagi.

Mengapa semua yang berharga baginya mendadak menghilang?

Ia berusaha tenang. Mengambil segelas air putih dingin di kulkasnya tentu akan menjernihkan otak. Dengan segera ia mengambil botol plastik yang isinya tinggal setengah kemudian menenggaknya tanpa ampun. Sekali teguk, dua kali, tiga kali—ia terhenti.

Oh, sial.

Ini kan limun soda bekas Kagami.

Ia merosot. Menertawakan betapa menyedihkan keadaannya saat ini. Diputuskan pacar mentah-mentah, ditinggal anjing kesayangan dan parahnya, tidak bisa move on sama sekali dan terus saja mendapatkan kilas balik dari berbagai hal. Siapapun tahu yang namanya menatap ke depan itu tak ada yang singkat, tapi Kuroko memang butuh lupa dengan cepat. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya. Sungguh, selemah inikah dirinya?

"Nigou—" panggilnya parau ketika merangkak bangkit seraya menggelayuti kitchen set di atasnya. Pikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana kalau Nigou tersesat? Bagaimana jika Nigou kelaparan? Bagaimana bila Nigou ditangkap petugas pengumpul hewan liar dan memasukkannya kedalam kandang sempit? Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ia harus segera mencari Nigou!

Peduli amat dengan perutnya yang begah dan menjerit-jerit minta diobati. Peduli amat dengan mata sembab yang membuatnya malu terlihat. Peduli amat. Ia harus menemukan Nigou!

Pintu keluar diraih. Ia melangkah laju dengan hati kalut. Semenit setelahnya ia masih baik-baik saja sampau pandangannya tiba-tiba...

—buram?

"Ugh." desisnya saat menguatkan pejaman matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Dulu waktu maagnya kambuh ia tidak pernah merasa mual ataupun pening kepala. Tunggu, kapan terakhir kali ia sakit seperti ini?

"Nigou—ugh."

Kuroko hampir tersungkur di hadapan pot batu berisikan aglaonema di samping pintu lift. Gawat, tubuhnya mulai limbung diluar kendalinya. Kuatkan dirimu, Tetsuya! Tidak ada lagi Kagami Taiga yang akan membopong dan menjadi sandaranmu! Sulutnya dalam hati memanas-manasi diri sendiri. Terus terpikir akan Nigou namun ia benar-benar sudah mencapai batas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia belajar egois sesaat, mengejar kemungkinan untuk segera minum obat yang sempat Kagami bawa seminggu yang lalu. Ia heran kenapa bisa lingkungan apartemennya begitu lengang, namun ia tak ingin terlalu peduli.

Sampai. Ia kembali lagi ke pintu apartemennya. Ia segera berlari ke jendela balkon, mencari kotak putih yang bertengger di dekat teralisnya. Bagaimana kacaunya kondisi kamar ataupun berserakannya lantai karena ulahnya mengacak-acak isi kotak P3K, ia tak perduli lagi. Tidak sabaran, ia merobek plastik kaplet berperisa mint dan melahapnya tanpa minum. Gila, baru segini saja tremor di tangannya malah merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Ia menggigil hebat, tapi ia tak ingin menyerah sekarang. Nigou belum ditemukan, ia juga belum sempat menulis surat wasiat untuk sepupu jauhnya agar menjaga semua koleksi novelnya dengan baik. Bangun! Ia harus bangun!

"Aku lupa memberitahu Kuroko kalau Nigou ada padaku. Sudah tentu ia panik karena anak ini hilang begitu saja."

"Uuuh~ kenapa Ogiwara-kun tidak menitipkan anak manis ini padaku?"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Karena ia tahu kau akan memberi Nigou racun berbentuk biskuit tulang, Satsuki."

"Dai-chan menyebalkan!"

Kuroko menoleh cepat. Suara itu—Nigou dan teman-temannya!

"Oi, Tetsu? Kau ada di dalam—eh? Pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Tetsu-kun~~~ Lihat siapa yang datang~~"

Kuroko meringis. Rasa lemas menjalar ke sendi kakinya. Ia beringsut menyeret tubuhnya ke pagar balkon, berharap benda itu dapat membantunya bangkit tegak.

"Ma—suk."

"Kuroko?"

"Argh—"

"Tetsu—hati-hati!"

"TETSU-KUN, AWAS!"

Kuroko limbung total. Pandangannya memburam sempurna. Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa ia tangkap selain audio penuh histeris yang dijeritkan seluruh kawannya. Ia ambruk ke belakang, dimana tak ada penyangga yang lebih tinggi selain pagar balkon berketinggian 1 meter.

"Ada orang jatuh dari lantai 11! Panggil polisi!"

"Panggil ambulans!"

"TIDAK! TETSU-KUN—!"

"TETSUYA!"

Terlambat.

Kuroko Tetsuya dinyatakan tewas dalam usia 23 tahun.

•

•

•

•

•

"Tetsu-kun, bangunlah... Kumohon—bukalah matamu."

"Tolong tenangkan dirimu, Momoi-san."

"Oi, Midorima! Lakukan sesuatu! Buat apa kau menyandang gelar dokter bedah terbaik se-Jepang, hah?!"

"Kau pikir aku melakukan apa selama 3 hari ini? Dia bisa bertahan sampai tahap ini saja sudah dianggap mukjizat oleh dunia medis, nanodayo!"

"Kuro-chin~ kalau kau bangun aku akan membuatkanmu vanilla cheesecake, nee~"

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang makanan, Atsushi. Tetsuya tidak menginginkan itu saat ini."

"Hiks-ssu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Akashicchi?"

Keheningan menggantung lagi. Diselingi isak pelan, menyuarakan pedih yang tak menampakan sinyal untuk segera berakhir. Kumpulan manusia dengan warna warninya berada dalam satu ruangan, dimana seseorang terbaring kaku sebagai poros atensinya. Tubuhnya kian memucat, di sampingnya sudah ada elektrokardiogram yang menunjukkan pergerakan lemah dari garis-garis horizontal. Ia sendiri memakai ventilator dan gips di beberapa bagian tubuhnya selama 3 hari ini. Kepalanya terbalut perban yang cukup tebal dan dibubuhi iodine juga. Wajah datarnya tampak pulas dengan damai, namun sayang tubuhnya mengatakan fakta yang cukup menyakitkan.

Ya. Dia memang Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengapa bisa ia bertahan? Jika ia adalah orang awam yang tertimpa naas seperti itu sudah pasti ia akan benar-benar tamat. Namun lain cerita untuk si manik azure ini. Ia memiliki teman yang begitu luar biasa dalam berbagai bidang. Dengan kuasa mereka masing-masing akhirnya Kuroko masih bisa bernapas sampai saat ini.

"Kecil kemungkinan keadaannya akan kembali normal, nanodayo."

"M-maksud Midorin—apa?"

Si dokter bersurai jade itu menghela napas sebagai jawaban substitut. Sang polisi belum sempat melepas segala atribut kehormatannya. Ia datang jauh-jauh dari markas besar hanya untuk mendengar bahwa sahabatnya yang manis itu punya harapan. Dan ini...? Ia hanya mendapat jawaban abstrak dengan dengung hela napas si dokter pembawa asa?

Kesal.

"Kau pikir kami datang tanpa mengindahkan hal penting lainnya hanya untuk jawaban hampamu itu, eh?" tangan kekarnya beranjak menggamit kerah kemeja si dokter. "Tetsu itu teman kita!" lanjutnya sarat emosi.

"T-tahan perasaanmu, Aominecchi—" kali ini si model papan atas melerai, tak ingin pemuda bermata garnet biru itu terusik. "Kita bisa mengganggu Kurokocchi, ssu..."

"Biar dia terganggu! Biar dia bangun dan mengatai kita!" si polisi gagah itu belum mengendurkan cengkramannya. Ia mulai tertunduk, bahunya berguncang pelan. "Sial—"

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Daiki. Kita berada di sebuah rumah sakit, jaga kesopananmu." suara baritone menyahuti, iris beryl merah itu menatap lembut pada sosok di hadapannya dengan setia. "Terlebih, suara dengan frekuensi tinggi dapat mengacaukan pemulihan jaringan otak Tetsuya."

"Benar, nanodayo." sang dokter muda mengamini ucapan si eksekutif di sampingnya. Ia menekan frame kacamatanya yang tak semilipun bergeser. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban selanjutnya. Menurut Oha Asa, Aquarius berada di peringkat pertama hari ini."

"Cih. Kupikir setelah jadi dokter kepercayaanmu pada Aho Asa menghilang juga—mengingat dunia medis yang logis tak pernah berhubungan dengan astronomi yang selalu jadi alternatif untuk para bocah ingusan."

"Tapi Midorin pernah memberitahu Dai-chan tentang ramalan Oha Asa tentang keberuntungan Virgo, ne?"

"Sekedar tambahan, lucky itemku hari ini adalah pisau dapur berukuran mini. Kalau kau cukup pintar kau akan mengerti arti dari benda keberuntunganku, nanodayo."

"Dan benda keberuntunganku hari ini adalah Nigou, anjing manis yang selalu pandai mengotori ruang kerjamu. Bagaimana kalau kita tarung sebentar, Midorima?"

"Nigou bukan barang, Aomine-kun."

"Ogiwara, jangan coba-coba jadi wasit. Aku ini polisi yang cukup adil."

"Aominecchi ngelantur, ssu~"

"Nani, nani~~ Kalian berdua ingin kuhancurkan, nee?"

"Bisakah kalian semua diam?"

Mereka paham. Kalau komando itu sudah berkumandang singkat mereka tentu harus melakukannya. Perintah sederhana seperti itu bukan apa-apa, manntan pemimpin mereka hanya meminta keheningan dan mereka mengerti—meski dengan paksaan sepihak.

"Aku minta waktu untuk bersama Tetsuya. Bisakah kalian keluar dulu selama 10 menit?"

Belum ada yang berani menjawab. Antara bingung dan segan masih bercampur aduk di benak masing-masing entitas pelangi itu. Mereka tahu benar motif si eksekutif muda—Akashi Seijuurou, namun sebersit perasaan tak rela dengan nakalnya mampir di dalam hati.

"Well—" Aomine Daiki, orang pertama yang berani angkat bicara. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Tetsu tersakiti lagi."

Diangguki oleh desainer cantik sekaligus WO bemata pink garnet, Momoi Satsuki. "Kagamin sudah membuat hati Tetsu-kun hancur, Akashi-kun."

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir," jetset bermanik rubi itu menatap mantap. "Hanya aku yang bisa menangani Tetsuya tanpa takut terhasut isu murahan."

Ah, benar. Sebulan setelah mereka menapaki asa masing-masing, Akashi membuat pernyataan epik yang tidak dapat dilupakan masyarakat se-Jepang. Bermula dari celetukan usil sang narator dalam satu wawancara jenjang karirnya untuk sebuah televisi swasta yang bertanya tentang target dan waktu yang tepat untuk sang Emperor memiliki pendamping dan Akashi tentu menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Kalimat lontarannya singkat, padat namun mencengangkan, pastinya. Dengan blak-blakan ia berkata bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan wanita sebagai partner ranjang dan ia tidak berniat mengubah orientasi seksualnya sampai kapanpun. Seminggu berturut-turut berbagai majalah ilegal dan acara gosip murahan menayangkan potongan wawancara dirinya sebagai sorot utama, namun—jelas tahu, kan, bagaimana Akashi Corporation menanganinya?

"Aku juga bisa, ssu!" si model kelas atas beriris hazel madu mencoba menampik, Kise Ryouta membusungkan dada. "Aku juga orang bebas!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan karirmu setelahnya, Kise-chin?" untuk pertama kalinya juga, si pattisier bertubuh tinggi itu berpendapat dengan bijak. Meski begitu, Murasakibara Atsushi masih berwajah malas ketika menyuarakan pendapat. "Tidak sengaja jalan dengan Sacchin saja sudah repot nee~"

"Murasakibaracchi berisik, ssu!" tukas Kise cepat saat hampir diingatkan tragedi beberapa bulan silam.

"Kau yang berisik, nanodayo! Keluarlah dan berikan spasi untuk mereka berdua!" kecam sang dokter bermata jade, Midorima Shintarou. "Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli pada mereka, nanodayo! Pokoknya cepat keluar!"

"Cih. Kaulah satu-satunya yang paling berisik, Midorima." kembali, Aomine menengahi. "Ayo."

Petugas berkulit eksotis itu melangkah lebih dulu. Ia pikir kecemasannya sudah cukup diketahui Akashi dan tentu saja yang lainnya juga mengerti, simpulnya. Disusul oleh Kise yang cemberut, Murasakibara yang sempat menoleh pada Kuroko dan Midorima yang menahan kacamatanya terus-terusan. Momoi dan Ogiwara masih bertahan, belum ingin keluar.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun..." ucapnya pelan kala mengelus surai si biru lembut. Iris merah mudanya sudah berkaca-kaca duluan. "Cepatlah sadar. Kami selalu ada disini." tutupnya sambil menahan parau.

Ogiwara tak berkata apapun. Arsitek muda itu sudah terlanjur kalut saat mengetahui sahabat kecilnya begitu depresi. Apakah ia belum cukup dipercaya oleh Kuroko sehingga pemilik safir itu tak bercerita padanya? Well, ia benar-benar heran kenapa Kuroko menutup diri namun ia pasti bakal ada kalau teman manisnya butuh dirinya.

"Ayo, Momoi-san." ajaknya menahan pilu. "Kuroko pasti butuh waktu juga."

Si gadis mengangguk pelan. Ikut mengekor pada pemuda bersurai coklat tua didepannya. Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menandakan bahwa di ruangan ini hanya ada Akashi dan si baby blue sendiri. Sesuai permintaannya, ia punya waktu 10 menit bersama Kuroko. Pandangannya melembut, menyiratkan kepedihan. Firasatnya benar. Menerima proyek baru di Tokyo merupakan hal bagus. Alih-alih tugas, ia berpikir untuk mengunjungi pemuda manis ini lebih dulu, bermaksud menyapa dan sedikit bernostalgia. Mungkin jika bertemu nanti ia mendapat kabar baik tentang status kesendirian si pemuda atau apalah yang membuatnya bakal senang hati disini. Namun—apa ini? Bukan kebersamaan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Terlalu rentan jika ia sebut ini sebagai kilas balik, mengingat Kuroko tidak pernah jatuh berdarah-darah di depannya. Sedikit bersyukur ia berada disana dan mendapati pemuda itu pertama kali—meski dalam keadaan tragis. Haruskah mereka bertemu dengan cara seperti ini? Sungguh tidak adil rasanya.

"Tetsuya." tangannya terangkat. Wajah si manik rubi mendekat untuk berbisik. "Aku sudah pulang. Kau tidak ingin menyambutku?"

Hening menjawab.

"Mungkin kau melupakan satu hal saat dulu kita masih satu wilayah, Tetsuya." Akashi menarik senyum hangat. Langka sekali. "Kau dulu memintaku untuk mempelajari resep Vanilla Raspberry Cake. Berkali-kali kau merajuk padaku untuk minta dibuatkan. Dan karena ketidaksabaranmu, kue itu gagal dan kau semakin ngambek padaku."

Pria bersurai scarlet itu terkekeh elegan, namun tawa kecil itu tak bertahan lama. Tergantikan oleh tatapan sendu seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Saat ini aku sudah bisa membuat bermacam-macan dessert vanila, Tetsuya. Kau yakin tak ingin bangun untuk mencicipinya?"

Tangannya menyentuh jemari kaku Kuroko yang bebas dari gips ataupun perban. Organ itu penuh goresan, memucat pula. Tentu saja. Kalau kau mengharapkan seseorang yang jatuh dari lantai belasan untuk bertahan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sudah tentu itu adalah harapan terbodoh di dunia. Beruntung sekali kenalan dekat Kuroko adalah Generasi Keajaiban dengan pemimpinnya. sang kaisar Akashi Seijuurou. Sedikit banyak asa mustahil itu dapat dicapai meski dengan kemungkinan 1%.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Akashi, si pria rubi membimbing tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Kuroko yang masih terbalut kassa. Cukup lama sampai ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari si pemilik manik biru, ia berbalik keluar ruangan.

Tanpa tahu beberapa detik setelahnya, jemari Kuroko Tetsuya bergerak rigid.

•

•

•

 **Akhirnya fic kedua diputuskan untuk dipublish juga. Hiks, maaf kalau yang timeless belum dilanjut lagi. Tiba-tiba buntu ide T-T padahal udah ada yang ngereview, Nami juga gak nyangka kalau fic abal itu ada yang baca padahal belum diedit sama sekali pas dipublish /pow**

 **Uhm, sekarang kita bahas fic ini aja deh soalnya kan beda fic beda segmen /ditabok**

 **Ehehe aku juga nggak tau asal fic ini muncul, yang jelas pas dengerin lagu Erase-nya Hyorin sama Joo Young jadi pengen bikin fic aja haha. Lagu kpop sih, tapi yang penting ada ilhamnya kan? #kok**

 **Dan yang jadi judul chap ini ya lagunya Westlife yang judulnya How to Break a Heart juga. Ga begitu nyentuh mungkin, tapi menurut aku liriknya emang dalem. Bikin baper #lebay**

 **Ini tadinya ga pengen bikin multichap tapi rasanya ga enak bikin one shot terlalu panjang -_-a ahahaha**

 **Nami beneran gabisa pake rate T sebenernya. Ini juga susah payah ditahan biar ga nyerempet2 ke rate M khususnya hardcore apalagi /digetok**

 **Disini Kiseki no Sedai tetap dengan kharisma plus cahaya mereka masing-masing dan Kuroko pastinya masih tetap jadi orang biasa yang bertindak sebagai bayangan. Buat aku pribadi kadang bayangan bisa diidentikkan sama seorang guru. Mereka berjasa tapi nggak ada tanda-tandanya, jadi aku bikin my hubby jadi guru TK, soalnya muka dia cocok banget jadi pengasuh ^ω^ moe moe kyuuuunn~ hahaha**

 **Dan untuk pairing...gatau deh Nami suka bgt kalo si biru kesayangan diharemin /plakk**

 **Abisnya Kuroko terlalu manis untuk dinikmati sendiri #MULAIDEHAMBIGUNYA ehehe tapi main pairnya tetep AkaKuro kok.**

 **Ini kok jadi kayak spoiler yak? Hehe gapapa deh #plakk**

 **Yosh, ga banyak cincong deh wahaha kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati asal jangan flame2an aja soalnya Nami ga suka main api selain sama si manis Kuroko Tetsuya /pow**

 **Keputusan minna, dilanjut atau dibuang nih ficnya?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : I'm Here

Ia kembali terjaga, dengan engahan intens memburu napasnya yang terasa lebih pendek dari batas normalnya. Mata berylnya nyalang melucuti isi ruangan, dimana kawan dan entitas paling berharga baginya terlelap di tengah gelapnya waktu.

Maniknya berhenti pada pemuda yang menghalangi mata beningnya dengan kelopak pucat. Tangannya terangkat, beranjak membelai surai biru yang terasa begitu lembut di sela jemari rampingnya. Ia tersenyum, getir menatapi sosok itu sarat emosi.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Tetsuya?"

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : BL, FutureAU, EYD acakadul (?), typo bertebaran, OOC parah dan banyak lagi kekurangannya. Disini nggak ditentukan pribadi Akashi, tapi aku suka gaya absolut dan caranya menyapa teman dengan nama kecil dalam mode ORE-SHI jadi minna bisa bayangkan sendiri /pow**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship**

 **Rate : T for safe**

 **DLDR. Simple, kan?**

•

•

•

•

•

— **Cukup hanya aku yang mengerti seberapa sakitnya perasaanmu yang berharap segera terhapuskan—**

•

•

•

• **Erase•**

•

•

•

•

"Aktivitas jantungnya naik 30 persen. Pemeriksaan terhadap selaput otak, mata dan telinganya tak menunjukan kerusakan pada ataupun selaput-selaput sensitif lainnya. Tengkoraknya memang retak parah namun ajaibnya tidak sampai remuk. Asam lambungnya juga sudah normal lagi. Yang kukhawatirkan sejak awal adalah organ dalam yang mungkin terkena serpihan tulangnya yang patah, tapi aku sudah melakukan rontgen pada tubuh Kuroko dan bagusnya tak ada satupun luka fatal yang disebabkan oleh patahan tulang pada organ penting miliknya."

Helaan napas lega terdengar kompak, namun sayangnya tak bertahan lama. Ucapan susulan sang dokter bermanik zamrud di hadapannya kembali mengaduk-aduk perasaan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi namun kalian tahu kalau Kuroko hanya memiliki sedikit harapan untuk kembali seperti semula." ia menekan kacamatanya. "Kecemasan akan hilangnya ingatan yang ia miliki bisa diletakkan di nomor dua. Lebih buruknya ia bisa cacat atau lumpuh permanen. Memakaikan gips memang bertujuan untuk menyatukan bagian tulang yang patah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau itu saja cukup untuk membuat tangan dan kakinya berfungsi normal lagi, nanodayo."

Tak ada yang ingin menjawab, semuanya betah dalam keheningan. Satu-satunya gadis disana masih bertahan dengan sembab dibawah matanya. Disampingnya seorang pria berkuit gelap terus-terusan berdecak sambil menepuk bahu kecilnya. Di sebelahnya lagi seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlaku diam, berbeda dengan sikap kesehariannya. Kemudian seorang bertubuh tinggi besar kehilangan imej malasnya, ia berwajah murung bersisian dengan pria bersurai merah yang nampak paling tenang diantara semuanya.

Mencari manusia sempurna yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai? Disinilah mereka berada.

"Semalam Kuroko sempat menunjukkan respon." helaan napas sang dokter berefek cekat halus dari beberapa orang. "Saat Takao datang untuk melakukan pengecekan rutin, jari tangannya sempat bergerak. Ia juga sempat terengah. Mulanya Takao mengira kalau sesuatu terjadi dengan paru-parunya, namun sepertinya ia hanya perlu ganti ventilator."

Kembali hening. Si dokter mendengus. Ia merasa seperti seorang murid yang diberikan wewenang berpidato dalam acara penerimaan murid baru. Bicara sendiri, didengarkan namun belum tentu direspon. Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah perasaannya. Gondok campur sebal.

"Ada jadwal pembedahan jam 9 nanti, aku akan mengecek kondisi Kuroko lagi setelahnya. Kalian boleh pergi, Kuroko akan diawasi oleh Takao."

Merasa yakin bahwa takkan ada jawaban, dokter dengan bulu mata lentik itu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan. Langkahnya terdengar makin menjauh, menyisakan sepi yang selalu merambati penjuru kamar, suasana yang sama hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sang gadis bersurai merah muda melirik duluan ke arah pemuda yang masih terlelap dengan ventilator yang lebih kecil di hidungnya. Ia mendekat, mengelus rambut birunya lembut.

"Tetsu-kun, ini sudah pagi." ucapnya parau, bermonolog. Teman-temannya hanya menyaksikan, tak ingin menginterupsi kebiasaan baru sang desainer cantik yang bermula sejak kemarin lusa. "Mau tidur sampai kapan? Anak-anak kita sudah merengek terus ingin bersama senseinya lagi."

Ia menggigit bibir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum miris. Ah, matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Tetsu-kun tidak mungkin koma, ne?" lanjutnya bergetar. Tangan lentik itu tak pernah absen membelai surainya. "Tetsu-kun yang paling kuat dari semua Kiseki no Sedai, aku tahu Tetsu-kun akan segera pulih seperti saat—"

Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berbicara. Ia sudah sampai batas, merasakan sekat yang makin menanjak di tenggorokannya itu membuatnya sesak campur geram. Mengapa sosok ini tak kunjung menggubrisnya? Ia sudah biasa berbicara sendiri jika sedang bersama pemuda itu. Biasanya diskusi sepihak mereka berakhir dengan tepukan lembut di kepala si gadis. Dan setelah beberapa hari berlalu dari hari terakhir mereka berjalan beriringan, pemilik manik aquamarine itu tiba-tiba kacau total hanya karena entitas yang mereka anggap abstrak. Jika bisa memutar waktu, gadis itu hanya ingin kembali ke saat dimana ia dan si biru duduk berhadapan bersama sahabat navy-nya.

Kalau saja saat itu ia bersikeras untuk bertahan bersamanya. Kalau saja waktu itu ia memaksa untuk tinggal. Kalau saja kala itu ia melakukan kekonyolan untuk memasakkan makanan bagi si entitas manis, dan masih banyak lagi kalau-kalau lain yang jadi bahan penyesalannya. Mungkin tragedi ini tak akan terjadi dan sosok berwajah datar itu takkan terbaring lemah didepan matanya seperti sekarang—kalau ia sadar lebih awal.

"Ini salahku." simpulnya emosi. "Jika aku berada disana saat—Tetsu-kun bingung, tentu Tetsu-kun akan terselamatkan, bukan?" gadis bermanik garnet merah muda itu tertahan oleh isakan. Ia repot untuk lanjut bicara. "Tolong jawab aku, Tetsu-kun—!"

"Sacchin, tenanglah~ Ini bukan salah Sacchin sama sekali."

Pria bertubuh besar itu membungkuk, menepuk kepala kawannya yang sedikit berguncang karena senggukan halus.

"Aku—waktu itu aku disana, Mukkun." ia menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke tangan yang terpangku apik di sisi ranjang, tak ingin mengangkat kepala untuk sekedar memperjelas suara. "Aku bersama Dai-chan dan Ogiwara-kun waktu itu, aku—"

"Tapi aku yakin Kurokocchi juga tidak akan menyalahkan Momocchi kalau ia sadar nanti, ssu." kini seorang pemuda pirang lainnya menekuk tubuh, ikut menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan senyum getir terulas diwajahnya. "Kita tahu bagaimana Kurokocchi akan bersikap nanti."

"Well, itu kalau Tetsu tidak kehilangan ingatannya." pria tan di sampingnya menggaruk kepala dengan gaya malas. "Berdoalah supaya ingatan Tetsu baik-baik saja." dan berbalik menjauh setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aominecchi mau kemana?"

"Aku harus kembali kerja. Tidak mungkin aku bolos lagi hari ini." langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Ia menghela napas berat. "Bagiku segini saja sudah cukup."

Ia benar-benar pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan mereka yang masih mengikuti bayangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Mereka tahu yang paling terluka dan merasa bersalah justru adalah pria itu sendiri—Aomine Daiki. Ia mengenal si entitas biru dengan sangat baik, ia juga yang paling merasa bertanggung jawab atas insiden ini mengingat bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang melepas pemuda bermanik aquamarine itu sendirian dirumah. Mereka memang sering sekali berdebat, bahkan Aomine sering menjahili baby blue itu saat iseng. Namun dasarnya sifat Kuroko Tetsuya adalah polos dan cuek, asik-asik saja menerima perlakuan absurd Aomine. Hal kecil itulah yang kadang membuat pria berkulit eksotis itu tertawa sendiri, bersyukur memiliki sahabat sesabar Tetsu-nya.

"Tampaknya aku juga harus kembali ke agensi, ssu." Kise Ryouta, satu-satunya pemuda bertindik di ruangan itu melirik jam tangan coklat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan rampingnya. "Pemotretan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Momocchi mau ikut aku? Mrs. Alex ada di tempatku hari ini."

Beberapa saat terbuang untuk meyakinkan Momoi Satsuki agar mengangkat wajahnya segera. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding di depan ranjang Kuroko, mendapat kesimpulan untuk mengangguki ajakan Kise. Pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangan padanya dan disambut cepat. Mereka sempat menoleh pada Kuroko yang masih terpejam. Galau tak terkira.

"Kurokocchi tunggu disini, ya? Cepatlah sadar saat kami kembali nanti."

Kise membelai rambut birunya perlahan, menahan harga diri lelaki yang hampir luruh akibat lesakan panas di mata hazelnya. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk pengalihan, berbeda dengan Momoi yang sudah menitikkan airmata lagi. Tidak sederas sebelumnya, malahan ada senyum disana. Jemarinya menyisir surai biru lembut yang ditinggalkan tangan Kise, beberapa kali.

"Tetsu-kun baik-baik, ya? Nanti kubawakan vanilla milkshake, makanya Tetsu-kun harus bangun dulu nanti kita minum sama-sama."

Sang patisser hanya menoleh penuh tanda tanya pada Kise yang memberinya tatapan maklum. Sang kaisar sendiri tak berkata apapun sejak awal. Ia cukup tahu kalau bicara saja tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kerisauan jadi diam adalah pilihan terbaiknya. Sebelum semuanya pergi ia tak akan mengatakan apapun, itu tujuannya datang.

"Ayo, Momocchi." Kise menyadarkan Momoi, memaksa si surai bubble gum untuk melepaskan tngan dari kelembutan yang ia rindukan. Ia tak janji untuk tak menangis ketika berada diperjalanan nanti namun ia harus bersikap professional di depan banyak orang.

"Aku berangkat, Tetsu-kun." tak dipedulikannya kawan-kawan yang masih di dalam sana, fokusnya hanya si pemuda biru. "Cepatlah bangun."

Suara hak setinggi lima senti beradu dengan datarnya lantai kamar pasien dan koridor rumah sakit diiringi dengan gesekan halus sepatu kets yang makin terdengar menjauh. Sampai tak ada gema lagi, dipastikan mereka sudah berada di dalam lift atau spasi yang lebih jauh. Di kamar itu tersisa tiga entitas kini. Sang patisser, Murasakibara Atsushi, sudah menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Ia cukup senggang namun pilihan untuk meninggalkan tokonya pada orang kepercayaan tak selamanya baik. Ia ingin pergi namun kecemasannya belum reda total. Dilema, ia tak bisa mengajak sosok merah di sampingnya untuk sekedar diskusi karena mungkin ia bisa saja berakhir di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit milik Midorima Shintarou jika memaksa sang kaisar untuk membuat keputusan di saat sepedih ini.

"Pergilah, Atsushi. Tetsuya aman bersamaku."

Manik ungunya menyipit. Heh? Ia tahu?

"Tatsuya pasti sangat repot bila kau sering meninggalkannya menjaga toko seramai itu sendirian. Pergilah. Kupastikan Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

"Nee~ bagaimana dengan Aka-chin sendiri? Aka-chin bukan orang biasa, kan~?" sahut empunya manik lavender itu spontan.

Jelas itu patut dipertanyakan. Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah sekedar pekerja kantoran tingkat rendahan. Ia adalah pemimpin dari perusahaan yang telah ia rancang untuk selalu jaya di udara. Sibuk? Sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan. Lalu mengapa ia malah berleha-leha dengan bertahan disini?

"Aku memiliki banyak tangan. Reo dan Chihiro bisa membantuku menangani urusan perusahaan."

Oh, tentu saja ia juga punya orang yang ia percaya, bukan? Murasakibara terlalu bingung untuk memikirkan hal sederhana seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan~ titip salam untuk Kuro-chin."

Pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu berjalan keluar setelah mengelus rambut Kuroko perlahan, meninggalkan sang Emperor dan seorang pemuda yang amat Akashi tinggikan. Ditariknya kursi lipat yang bersandar di sudut ruangan untuk mendekat ke samping ranjang Kuroko. Ia menatap sendu pada sosok itu setelah duduk di sebelahnya. Seperti sebelumnya. Kuroko masih terlelap dengan wajah damai, namun tidak tahu kapan ia akan terbangun. Analisa Midorima sempat membuatnya tenang, namun jika mereka tidak beruntung maka Kuroko akan seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Tidak sabaran memang. Perkembangan regenerasi Kuroko yang signifikan seperti ini saja sudah luar biasa, sekarang ia malah menginginkan sang baby blue segera sadar dan menyambut mereka dengan cara khasnya lagi. Serakah? Itu bukan sifat Akashi namun untuk sekali ini saja—biarkan ia tamak untuk Tetsuya-nya.

Akashi tidak suka menunggu, makanya ia melakukan semua hal penting dengan cepat. Akashi tidak suka berharap, karena itu ia membuat semua keinginannya terwujud dengan keharusan. Akashi tidak suka mengandalkan orang lain, sebab ia bisa melakukan segala hal dengan mandiri. Namun saat ini—sungguh, beda urusan jika menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya. Insan pertama yang berhasil membuat hatinya jatuh bangun dan merasa warna warni, cuma dirinyalah yang berhasil membuat Akashi lemah dan terkalahkan. Hanya padanya Kuroko, Akashi menyerah.

"Tetsuya." panggilnya seraya membelai surai biru sang baby blue yang masih mengatupkan mata. "Aku disini."

Sunyi. Hal biasa yang ia dapatkan selama beberapa hari ini bersama Kuroko.

"Jangan seperti ini terus. Kau tahu bukan, apa akibatnya jika mendiamkanku terlalu lama?" ia bergumam dengan nada keabsolutan, berharap Tetsuya-nya gentar dan bangun segera.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Ia menatap bingung pada wajah damai itu. Ah, biasanya paras itu selalu mulus tanpa cacat maupun cela. Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang senang bersolek seperti Kise, namun Akashi yakin kalau dari bayi wajah ini memang tidak berubah. Tetap bersih dan enak dipandang. Bahkan setelah ada banyak lukapun Akashi masih betah-betah saja melihatnya.

"Tetsuya." kembali memanggil, terselip kerisauan disana. "Mau sampai kapan kau diam terus? Ini sudah lewat 4 hari. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka menunggu."

Tangan Akashi beranjak, menggenggam hati-hati jemari Kuroko yang bebas dari perban. Ia menjalin jari-jari mereka, bisa dirasakan olehnya bagian tubuh itu sedikit hangat. Sedikitnya Akashi berpikir bahwa ia masih punya harapan.

"Aku tidak berharap kau sembuh total setelah sadar nanti." Akashi bertahan sejenak, alih-alih menunggu respon namun nihil. "Aku hanya ingin kau bangun dan melihat kalau akulah yang tetap disini bersamamu. Aku datang kesini karena dirimu, Tetsuya. Jangan buat kedatanganku sia-sia."

Hening. Sudah biasa.

"Aku janji akan mendampingimu selama apapun, aku—" oh, sial. Akashi tak ingin tampak payah saat ini. "Tetsuya, tolong buka matamu. Lihat, aku disini bersamamu."

Tak sadar genggamannya pada jalinan jemari mereka menguat. Pundak Akashi bergetar pelan saat ia menunduk. Ini terasa tidak adil. Ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah mencapai segala posisi yang orang lain idam-idamkan. Resolusinya diraih dengan gemilang. Tapi kenapa—? Kalau boleh jujur, Kurokolah satu-satunya alasan untuk Akashi terdorong, selama ini hanya dia. Cuma dengan melihat wajah teflon miliknya saja hati Akashi sudah berbunga-bunga. Apalagi kalau dia tersenyum sebelum Akashi memulai harinya, bisa dipastikan moodnya akan baik sekali seharian.

Namun sayangnya hal itu belum kesampaian.

"Aku janji." desisnya bergetar, menahan emosi yang mulai berkecamuk. "Aku janji aku tak akan pergi walaupun kau memaksaku seperti waktu itu lagi."

Tak ada jawaban (lagi). Akashi tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, bermonolog seperti yang Momoi lakukan sebelum dirinya. Ia tahu. Kuroko biasa menjawabnya dengan keheningan, namun tidak biasanya kesunyian milik Kuroko semenyakitkan ini.

Ia membawa tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kuroko. Berbisik pelan.

"Cukup hanya aku yang mengerti seberapa sakitnya perasaanmu yang berharap segera terhapuskan," Akashi membimbing bibirnya ke daun telinga Kuroko, mengecup singkat disana. "Akulah yang paling mengerti dirimu, Tetsuya. Cepatlah bangun dan sadari kalau aku ada disini."

Akashi mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi di kursi lipat, menunduk kembali. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jalinan jemari mereka. Lelah. Ia baru tahu rasanya menunggu itu semelelahkan ini. Ia menyesal pernah membuat Kuroko menunggunya dengan bersama orang yang jelas-jelas akan menyakitinya. Jujur, ia menyesal atas kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Mungkin dibawah keabsolutannya Kuroko akan baik-baik saja, mengingat sifat sang manik biru langit yang begitu cuek menyikapi kemutlakan Akashi. Ia menyesal. Untuk tidak menahan Kuroko dalam kungkungannya, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Tep

Eh?

Sang pemilik manik beryl mengangkat wajah, menoleh penuh keingintahuan pada si baby blue. Ia merasakannya. Ya, barusan jari Kuroko yang digenggam Akashi memberikan pergerakan! Benar, Akashi masih punya harapan!

"Tetsuya?" ujarnya coba memanggil, siapa tahu kesayangannya itu membuka mata.

Akashi merasakan gerakan lagi, membuatnya senang sampai tidak sabaran. Ia tersenyum, satu tangannya lagi mengelus intens rambut sutra Kuroko. Sesekali ia mengecup kelopak mata Kuroko sambil terus mengompori sang pemilik aquamarine untuk membuka matanya.

Namun kesenangannya itu menjadi kecemasan luar biasa saat Kuroko tiba-tiba terengah. Ia panik, mulai bingung harus melakukan apa. Paling cepat Midorima datang sekitar setengah jam lagi. Takao mungkin bisa membantu namun dimana pemuda yang doyan umbar tawa itu sekarang?! Sungguh, Akashi kalut setengah mati!

"—shi..."

Eh?

"Ak—"

Kuroko mengigau?

"Tetsuya?"

"—k-kun—"

Akashi mengernyit. Entah harus senang atau cemas, yang jelas Kuroko barusan mengigau namanya. Mulanya rasa bangga muncul namun sesaat kemudian berganti tiba-tiba menjadi kepanikan. Bagaimana kalau Kuroko terkena delirium*? Sungguh, jika penyebabnya karena asupan obat yang Midorima berikan atau karena pemuda itu dehidrasi, Akashi akan menggantung dokter tsundere itu di tengah-tengah parkiran Akashi Corporation dan merajamnya dengan ratusan gunting yang ia koleksi selama ini.

Ia bergerak meraba dahi Kuroko yang masih terbalut kassa beriodin. Tidak panas, berarti bukan karena demam. Lalu—jangan-jangan Kuroko terkena gangguan mental?

(rasanya pikiran Akashi kini terlalu berlebihan)

Persetan dengan dimanapun ia berada, masa bodoh dengan janji jam 9. Akashi tidak ingin peduli, dokter tsundere itu mesti datang.

Tutt—

"Halo, Akashi. Shin-chan sedang dalam—"

"Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk mendatangkan Shintarou ke ruangan Tetsuya sekarang dan akan kubiarkan kalian hidup selama beberapa tahun kedepan, Kazunari."

•

•

•

"Kecemasanmu berlebihan, nanodayo. Dia hanya mengigau biasa."

Midorima mendengus kesal. Ia sedang berada dalam operasi penting dan ancaman Akashi adalah hal mutlak yang tidak dapat dibantah. Sangat bukan dirinya meninggalkan pasien di tengah pembedahan. Geram, tapi tak dapat melawan. Terlebih saat melihat reaksi Akashi sekarang. Seandainya Akashi adalah Aomine atau Kise mungkin dokter itu sudah menyantetnya menggunakan boneka voodoo yang (entah bagaimana)jadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Kalau Takao juga pernah memergoki Kuroko dengan kondisi yang sama. Kemampuan bernapasnya sudah bertambah, ia hanya perlu ganti ventilator."

Takao tertawa canggung saat Akashi nampak mendesah lega. Ia tahu betul kalau sosok di seberangnya bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang itu mungkin Midorima sudah membedahnya di ruang bedah mayat.

"Kupikir Tetsuya terkena delirium." jawabnya santai, Takao hampir facepalm ditempat.

"Darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" Midorima membalas, nadanya dingin campur sarkastik.

"Well, ia mengigau. Yang aku tahu penderita delirium sering mengigau karena beberapa faktor."

"Kau pikir Kuroko itu lansia?"

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Kuroko yang sudah stabil kini. Sungguh, Takao yakin kalau Midorima sudah ingin mengunyah Akashi sekarang.

"Pokoknya jangan hubungi aku kalau sedang ada operasi, nanodayo." diimbangi dengan helaan kekesalan. "Kau lihat di sudut kamar ini sudah ada CCTV, aku sudah memasangkannya khusus untuk memantau perkembangan Kuroko selama 24 jam bergiliran dengan Takao. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti barusan, kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan."

Satu-satunya iris scarlet di ruangan itu melirik ke arah yang dokter bersurai hijau itu tunjukkan. Dalam hati Akashi terkekeh. Ia tahu betul Midorima kesal setengah mati mendapati responnya yang sesantai ini. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia bersyukur bukan main saat tahu Kuroko baik-baik saja.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak bekerja, Akashi? Kau tahu perusahaanmu itu—"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Shintarou." Akashi menoleh, menatap dingin saat membalikkan ucapan itu pada pemiliknya. "Cukup pikirkan cara tercepat untuk membuat Tetsuya sadar."

Efek dari tatapan Akashi cukup untuk membuat Midorima bungkam sejenak. Namun bagusnya ia sudah terbiasa menerima deathglare semacam itu sejak mereka SMP.

"Aku sudah bilang kasus Kuroko tidak semudah itu, nanodayo." Midorima menekan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser dari batang hidungnya. "Kemajuan yang terjadi dalam 4 hari ini saja sudah sangat menakjubkan. Kuroko punya kemampuan regenerasi yang lebih unggul dari orang biasa."

"Ucapanmu tidak membuatku tenang, Shintarou."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Akashi-san. Semua juga menunggu Kuroko-chan untuk siuman, bukan?"

Saran Takao ditanggapi dengan tatapan datar milik sang Emperor. Gelagapan? Sudah pasti. Namun bukan Takao kalau gampang gugup.

"Kau memerintahku, Kazunari?"

Mati. Akashi sudah mengeluarkan kalimat keramatnya. Dalam hati Takao bertanya mengapa malaikat semanis Kuroko Tetsuya pernah tahan dengan dewa iblis selevel Akashi Seijuurou? Tapi bagusnya mereka sudah putus sekarang. Eh, tidak juga sih. Kuroko malah hampir mati karena berhubungan dengan siluman harimau berhati keji. Memang susah jadi malaikat inosen selevel Kuroko. Disogok vanilla milkshake saja sudah dipastikan uke sejuta umat itu bakal jatuh cinta.

Ah. Pikiran Takao malah kacau dalam sepersekian detik.

"Err, maksudku begini." akhirnya ia tersadar dengan paksa—Midorima menyikutnya. "Ini adalah masa sulit untuk Kuroko-chan. Berdasarkan penuturan Momoi-chan, kita tahu sebelum tragedi ini Kuroko-chan sempat depresi. Aku dan Shin-chan sudah memantau gelombang otaknya untuk jaga-jaga dan hasilnya oke. Tapi untuk antisipasi lebih lanjut, tolong biarkan ia bebas dari tekanan dulu, termasuk untuk memaksanya segera pulih dalam waktu singkat." dokter dengan mata tajam itu berusaha tersenyum. "—karena yang kita kenali dari Kuroko-chan adalah seseorang yang sangat pandai menjaga perasaan orang namun tidak dengan perasaannya sendiri."

Sejenak Akashi merenungi ucapan Takao sembari menolehkan pandangan pada si baby blue. Pandai menjaga perasaan orang? Benar. Meski sering bicara pedas namun Kuroko sangat tahu adab. Ia jujur, dengan caranya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Cih, Akashi berani sumpah kalau anak ini tak pernah egois bahkan jika menyangkut vanilla milkshake tercintanya sekalipun. Biar saja ia tersakiti sendiri asal orang lain hidup dengan tenang. Tak heran mengapa ia tak pernah berusaha jadi cahaya, ia selalu berlaku di belakang layar. Sebagai bayangan.

Tanpa sadar Akashi tertawa getir.

"Perkataanmu sudah seperti psikolog dalam acara—piiiip—, Kazunari."

Pemuda bersurau hitam itu menghela napas, lega. Midorima tersenyum tipis padanya, mereka selamat dari pelampiasan kegalauan Akashi.

.

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika itu adalah sebuah pujian."

"Anggap saja begitu." tangan kokoh Akashi bergerak, menyapu bulir keringat yang berkumpul dibalik juntaian poni Kuroko. "Karena yang kau katakan memang benar."

Midorima ingin menimpali—mulanya, namun Takao cepat mencekal lengannya, berisyarat untuk tidak menginterupsi.

"Kupikir satu hal yang wajar jika kami—terutama aku—tidak sabar menunggu Tetsuya segera kembali."

Takao kembali melebarkan mata sipitnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terlahir dengan jutaan kharisma dan keangkuhannya yang mutlak—tertunduk karena Kuroko Tetsuya?

Menyedihkan.

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di benak Takao.

"Tetsuya berhasil menyatukan kami kembali, jadi—wajar saja jika kami begitu berharap padanya untuk bersama kami lagi, bukan?"

•

•

•

"Sejauh ini kondisi Kuroko baik-baik saja. Setelah melepas EJP, keadaannya berangsur membaik. Kurasa kita hanya tinggal menunggunya sadar, nanodayo."

"Nee~ tapi sebenarnya Shin-chan juga cemas sekali 'kan, dengan Kuroko-chan?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Takao?! Ini tidak seperti aku—"

"Shin-chan tidak bisa berbohong kalau sedang bersamaku, ingat?"

Midorima menatap tajam pada sang pemuda bersurai malam yang memandangnya balik sambil tersenyum kalem. Ia menghela napas kemudian.

"Akulah yang paling berjarak dengannya." Midorima membuang muka. "Tapi ini tidak seperti aku membencinya, nanodayo."

"Oke. Lantas?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." rahangnya tercetak kentara, Takao cepat menangkapnya. "Ini tidak sesederhana itu. Sesuai dengan perkataan Akashi barusan, kami punya alasan masing-masing untuk menyayanginya."

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Shin-chan ingin menjelaskan." dokter muda itu berbalik, tersenyum. "Tentu aku juga tidak memaksa."

"Tidak. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi bukan sekarang."

Dokter bermanik jade itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik surai hijaunya. Takao tidak ingin melakukan apapun untuk merusak mood senior sekaligus kekasihnya itu lebih jauh, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk pelan bahu yang biasanya tegap dan angkuh.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Shin-chan. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, percayalah."

•

•

•

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, Reo? Urusi pertemuan itu dengan baik atau kugunting setengah dari rambut yang menempel di kepalamu. Bawa Chihiro bersamamu. Tidak, jangan biarkan ia datang kemari. Atau kau ingin kepalamu yang kugunting?"

Beberapa orang yang (kebetulan) melewati koridor rumah sakit sempat-sempatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Gila. Ikemen bergaya bangsawan itu ternyata—psikopat?

"Tidak. Jangan buat aku mengulang ucapanku. Lakukan atau kau akan tamat dengan segera."

Ah. Mungkin ia adalah mantan penembak jitu yang pernah berpengalaman sebagai eksekutor para tersangka teroris.

"Bagus. Selesaikan dengan baik dan jangan sampai membuat kekacauan."

Pria yang sama menghela napas saat menutup sambungan telepon yang sempat memekakkan telinganya. Ia melongok sedikit ke kaca panjang transparan yang terpatri di pintu, dimana disana ia dapat melihat sosok kesayangannya tengah dalam pemeriksaan rutin.

Harap-harap cemas, tentu. Ia benci ketidakpastian. Seandainya yang ia tunggu bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin orang yang membuatnya menunggu seperti ini akan berakhir di ujung gunting keramatnya. Well, dulu ia tak merasa keberatan kalau Kuroko membuatnya menunggu, karena Akashi Seijuurou selalu menikmati caranya memberikan 'hukuman' pada Tetsuya-nya itu. Tak masalah, asal pemilik manik bening itu sadar. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Akashi-kun!"

Merasa terpanggil, manik rubynya bergeser sampai sudut. Ia kenal betul langkah ramai dan sapaan barusan, tidak perlu repot menolehkan kepala.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-kun?" gadis satu-satunya dalam grup itu bertanya duluan. Digenggamannya terpegang segelas minuman yang berembun. Akashi tersenyum miris dalam hati. Momoi benar-benar membawanya.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya." jawaban pertama terdengar menyedihkan, bahkan untuk si pengucap sendiri. "Tapi ada kemajuan. Tetsuya sudah memakai alat bantu napas yang lebih sederhana." dan ia dapat menangkap desah lega sebelum bertanya balik. "Mengapa kau membawanya, Satsuki?"

Sang gadis hanya melirik datar pada gelas yang ia genggam lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tetsu-kun." ia tersenyum, sedangkan iris lavender pria jangkung disampingnya sudah melirik prihatin. "Ia pasti senang sekali. Terakhir kali jalan bersamaku ia hanya minum kopi dan akhirnya begini."

Akashi sempat menahan napas. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu kalau gadis di depannya itu mencintai Kuroko begitu dalam, mungkin Akashi sendiri tidak dapat mengalahkan gadis itu jika ia sama-sama wanita. Kecelakaan yang terjadi jelas membuat Momoi terpuruk, Kuroko limbung didepan matanya dan ia juga hampir ikut remuk jika saja Aomine tidak mencegahnya dalam upaya menangkap Kuroko. Gadis itu nyaris depresi jika saja ia menghadapi ini sendirian.

"Well," tak ingin kehilangan kharisma, ia mengeluarkan suara baritonenya ketika mengambil gelas berlabel M di tangan Momoi. "Kupastikan ia tak akan kubiarkan meminumnya ketika bangun nanti."

Pemilik manik pink itu mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus mata crimson Akashi yang melembut. Bersama Murasakibara, ia tersenyum juga. Tentu. Mereka semua masih bisa berharap, bukan?

Sunggingan itu tak bertahan lama ketika suara pintu terdekat terdengar terbuka. Masing-masing kepala beda warna itu menoleh ke arah yang sama. Dua dokter dengan tinggi yang terpaut cukup jauh berjalan bertuturan. Mereka menoleh juga pada para manusia ajaib, namun tentu dengan sorot mata kontras khas individunya.

"Kalian sudah boleh masuk, kok." Takao sengaja memberi sedikit celah pada pintu yang mulanya akan ia tutup. "Kuroko-chan pasti sudah menunggu kalian."

Miris. Bahkan Takao juga ambil andil dalam menghibur hati para insan luar biasa itu. Momoi tersenyum, tak ingin nampak lebih lemah lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak, Takao-kun." katanya sambil melangkah masuk duluan.

"Ah, ya."

Takao balas mengulas senyum sambil menepi, memberi akses pada Momoi dan lainnya untuk masuk ruangan. Midorima hanya mengekori mereka dengan tatapan. Satu persatu member Kisedai termasuk sang kapten ia absen dalam hati, namun tentu ada yang kurang dalam penghitungan isengnya.

"Kemana Kise dan Aomine?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, mereka akan pulang larut, Midorin. Ki-chan menyelesaikan semua sesi pemotretan yang ia tunda selama 2 hari ini dan Dai-chan juga banyak urusan di markas pusat."

"Wow. Membayangkannya saja sudah merinding." Takao terkekeh.

"Mereka memang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." kali ini Akashi menimpali. "Namun sekarang agaknya mereka akan menyelesaikan urusan mereka secepat mungkin."

"Hee~ kalau menyangkut Kuro-chin rasa-rasanya semua berbeda, nee?"

Momoi tersenyum manis. "Itulah positifnya jika bersama Tetsu-kun."

Langkah mereka terhenti. Satu entitas pucat masih belum kuasa membuka mata untuk sekedar menyapa. Ia teguh dengan posisi sebelumnya ; terbaring damai. Namun diksi itu terasa berlawanan dengan suasana hati para penantinya, mungkin.

Satu tangan hangat yang kokoh terjulur duluan. Sang empunya tersenyum tipis, wajah pucat itu berada dalam tangkupannya kini.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya. "Sudah malam, cepat bangun. Kau belum makan sama sekali."

Sunyi. Seperti biasa.

"Tetsu-kun, aku membawakanmu vanilla milkshake-nya. Tetsu-kun yakin tak ingin minum?"

Hening.

"Midorin, kapan Tetsu-kun bangun? Jangan memberinya obat bius terlalu banyak."

"Hentikan itu, Momoi. Kau tampak paling menyedihkan, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan jahat sekali. Padahal sebelumnya juga Shin-chan seperti ingin menangis."

"O-oi, Takao!"

"Makanya jangan suka tsundere, Mido-chin~"

"Pendapat yang cerdas, Atsushi."

"H-hei! Hentikan, nanodayo!"

Beberapa saat sempat terdengar tawa kecil dari penghuni kamar rawat Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, tawa itu berakhir lagi dengan kesunyian.

"Untuk sementara kita hanya bisa menunggu." Midorima angkat bicara duluan setelah berdehem. Ia menekan bingkai kacamatanya. "Ajaib kalau Kuroko sadar dalam kurun waktu dekat. Kita tahu kalau kemampuan tubuh Kuroko dalam beregenerasi memang sedikit berbeda, namun kita juga tahu kalau Kuroko tetap manusia."

"Intinya~ kita hanya harus menunggu lagi 'kan, Mido-chin?"

Midorima mengangguk sebagai sahutan nonverbal. Oke, sekarang Akashi dan Momoi merasa makin digantung oleh keputusan dokter itu. Kalau cuma untuk menunggu, mereka siap-siap saja melakukannya. Tapi yang saat ini mereka tanyakan itu masalah waktunya. Mau sampai kapan seperti ini terus?

Drrrt drrrt

"Ah, itu ponselku."

Momoi merogoh saku blazernya, segera berbalik untuk menerima telepon. Akashi sempat meliriknya sebelum ia terkesiap. Tangannya bergerak ke arah saku jas, mengambil ponsel flip merah yang bergetar halus. Maniknya makin melebar kala melihat nama pemanggil di layar. 'Ayah'?

"Tunggu sebentar."

Akashi mulai berbicara sambil memunggungi teman-temannya. Mereka yang tersisa dalam diam bisa menyaksikan raut tegang di wajah tampannya sebelum langkah panjang sang Kaisar membawa dirinya keluar dari ruangan. Takao sempat melirik Midorima yang menyipit dibalik kacamatanya.

"Nee~ mengapa semuanya mendapat telepon di waktu yang hampir bersamaan?" Murasakibara sempat cemberut saat mengambil ponselnya. Tertera nama 'Muro-chin' di display. Sungguh langka, ia mendiamkan panggilannya.

"Tumben kau mengabaikan telepon Himuro." selidik Midorima tidak tahan.

"Hnn, Muro-chin menolak ajakanku untuk tidur bersama siang tadi."

"Kau gila. Tentu ia akan menolak."

"Bukan untuk 'olahraga', Mido-chin~" Murasakibara mengelak. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat, dan berada ditempat yang sama dengan Muro-chin membuatku nyenyak, nee~"

"Bodoh. Tetap saja—"

"Ditambah lagi Muro-chin nampak tidak baik barusan. Makanya aku menyuruhnya istirahat." pria bersurai ungu itu pouting kembali ketika melirik layar ponselnya. "Ia membantahku. Alasannya tidak ada yang jaga toko."

"Ehm, maaf menyela, tapi bagaimana kalau telponnya penting?" Takao angkat bicara. "Yang aku tahu, Himuro-san tidak pernah menghubungi duluan kalau urusannya tidak benar-benar penting."

"Hai'~ hai'~ aku tahu."

Tidak bersikap seperti kedua temannya yang terdahulu menerima panggilan, Murasakibara mengangkat telpon dengan cuek. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis ketika mendengar suara diseberang, yang ini bukan miliknya.

"Pingsan?" sempat terkesima sejenak. "Muro-chin pingsan?"

Takao dan Midorima sempat bertukar pandangan. Dugaannya benar.

"Aku kesana sekarang."

Tak ada raut malas khas si pemilik manik lavender ketika mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia menatap bimbang pada entitas biru di depannya.

"Kuro-chin, aku harus pulang."

"Kenapa kau malah bicara padanya, nanodayo? Jelas ia tidak akan menjawabmu. Cepat pulang."

"Ssst, Shin-chan! Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu."

"Kuro-chin akan mengijinkanku, bukan?"

Miris. Takao terperangah sekali lagi. Inikah Kiseki no Sedai yang agung itu? Seperti apa sebenarnya pengaruh Kuroko untuk mereka sampai mereka harus minta ijin untuk tiap keputusan? Ia kenal Kuroko bukan sosok seabsolut Akashi, atau semaunya seperti Aomine. Tidak. Sosok Kuroko begitu manis, luar dalam. Lalu—kenapa?

"Ia akan mengijinkan kita, Atsushi."

Mereka menoleh. Nampak Akashi terengah pelan. Ia gelisah, bisa dilihat begitu. Momoi tampak panik dibelakangnya. Sang Emperor melangkah cepat, menghampiri sosok yang masih tertidur tenang. Tangan besar itu kembali menangkup wajah pucatnya, mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan kembali, Tetsuya. Aku akan berada disampingmu lagi sesegera mungkin."

Pihak pertama yang memalingkan wajah adalah Takao. Sungguh. Ia bukannya munafik, tapi melihat adegan seperti itu didepan mata, rasanya...sangsi.

"Aku titip Tetsuya." Akashi mengangkat wajah, menatap tegas pada Midorima yang mengernyit dan Takao yang langsung menoleh. "Terus kabari perkembangannya."

Momoi maju saat Akashi berlalu setelah mengecup kening Kuroko sekali lagi. Gadis itu membelai pucuk kepala sang baby blue dengan sayang. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakrelaan.

"Sesuatu terjadi di tempatku bekerja. Tetsu-kun tunggu disini ya?" ucapnya. Ia mendongak. "Midorin, Takao-kun, tolong titip Tetsu-kun sampai kami kembali."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, nanodayo. Kami bukan amatiran."

Momoi sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menggamit Murasakibara keluar dari sana. Pria besar itu tak berkata apapun, ia masih bimbang namun sesuatu yang ia prioritaskan saat ini bisa jadi lebih penting daripada sekedar menunggu harapan akan sosok manis itu membuka mata, bukan?

•

•

•

"Bagaimana, Shin-chan?"

Midorima menutup satu-satunya pintu di ruangan pribadinya sembari menghela napas berat. Ia menggeleng ketika berjalan kearah Takao yang menatapnya. Pria bermanik jade itu menghempaskan diri di sofa serupa dengan yang Takao duduki. Dokter bersurai hitam itu menoleh, menangkap wajah lelah Midorima.

"Capek, ya?"

Mata hijaunya mengatup. Mendesah lagi.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Kuroko adalah pasien pertama yang membuatku panik."

"Tapi Shin-chan sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Mereka tahu itu."

"Mereka mengerti. Tapi kau bisa lihat cara bicara mereka yang hampir gila itu."

Takao maklum. Kiseki no Sedai adalah sekumpulan manusia luar biasa dengan ambisi super tinggi. Kesembuhan Kuroko juga masuk dalam daftar keinginan yang harus mereka capai dengan sempurna saat ini. Jika entitas itu tak sembuh dengan cepat, minimal mereka dapat melihatnya baik-baik saja dalam keadaan sadar juga syukur. Kali ini, beban paling berat dipikul oleh satu-satunya dokter handal diantara mereka. Jelas rasanya beda.

"Takao."

Sang pemuda menoleh lagi. Ia sempat tercekat pelan saat Midorima tiba-tiba menubruknya, menumpukan massa pada tubuhnya yang notabene lebih kecil. Namun Takao tidak kesulitan, ia sudah biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku gagal?"

"Eh?"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti aku. Jelas kau tahu maksudku."

Takao terpejam kuat. Bahkan sosok tegas inipun bisa jadi serapuh ini? Ia menepuk punggung lebar Midorima, kemudian mengelusnya lembut.

"Shin-chan sudah berusaha jadi tolong jangan terlalu merasa tertekan. Tiap orang memiliki batas dan kurasa Shin-chan sudah hampir mencapai batas itu." Takao tersenyum pahit. "Bahkan selama ini tak pernah kulihat Shin-chan bekerja tanpa tidur seperti sekarang."

"Aku cemas. Kuroko hampir meninggal dan—" ringisan kecil menjadi jeda. Takao menunggu. "—kami hanya tak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

Ah. Kembali Takao dibuat penasaran. Ia yakin Midorima akan mulai memberitahunya, namun sekarang ia tahu kalau pria itu akan bertahan dulu untuk tetap bungkam.

"Aku mengerti." akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengulas senyum. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Shin-chan punya aku yang bakal selalu mendengar ceritamu."

"Well, kau memang milikku, nanodayo."

"Nah. Sekarang kau kembali."

"Tidak. Aku hanya begini kalau sedang bersamamu."

"Jujur sekali, Shin-chan."

"Kau tahu kalau aku selalu berubah total saat disampingmu, Kazunari."

"Lebaynya. Shin-chan sedang gombal, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, berubah jadi apa? Manusia serigala? Aku lebih suka vampire, sebenarnya."

Midorima mengangkat wajah, membuat Takao terkikik atas ekspresi langka yang hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat. Cemberut. Pouting. Bikin gemas saja rasanya, pose minta dicium, batin Takao ngeres.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka."

"Hmm? Dalam hal apa?" si pemuda menaikkan sebelah alis, sarkas sedikit.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, nanodayo."

"Iya, soalnya Shin-chan yang selalu menang." nyengir, Takao berdiri. "Aku mau memeriksa Kuroko-chan. Shin-chan istirahat saja."

Berbalik lalu cepat pergi mengecek Kuroko, itu niatan awal Takao. Iya, itu rencana sebelum tangannya dicekal seseorang yang membekapnya sampai tersudut di pintu keluar. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbelalak, invasi mendadak itu membuatnya merona cepat.

"Lanjutan gombalan barusan." Midorima mengakhirinya dengan kecup singkat dan berseringai. "Aku mau istirahat dulu. Titip Kuroko."

Dalam hati Midorima terkikik geli saat Takao berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dengan wajah semerah tomat masak. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari mengisengi tukang iseng. Bahkan dirinya yang notabene tsundere itupun punya sensasi sendiri saat 'mengerjai' pacar yang biasa mengusilinya.

"T-tunggu balasanku, Midorima Shintarou!" seru Takao dari balik pintu. Midorima tidak kuasa menahan tawa kecil.

•

•

•

Takao menghela napas. Butuh waktu untuk meminimalisir rona di wajahnya. Ini bukan seperti ia membenci serangan dadakan dokter maniak Oha Asa itu, hanya saja ia merasa belum saatnya mereka bermesraan seperti biasa—meski hanya untuk sekedar iseng. Midorima sedang galau terus beberapa hari ini, jadi ia tidak mau 'kegiatan rutin' mereka dilakukan dengan mood yang buruk. Mungkin hal itu juga dipikirkan sang dokter makanya ia jarang sekali kontak fisik dengan Takao. Yang barusan itu pertama kalinya. Jelas ia canggung.

Dokter muda itu menoleh pada Kuroko. Masih sama. Sosok itu masih terlelap. Takao meringis saat mendekatinya, melihat gips yang menempel sana-sini saja sudah membuatnya ngilu secara imajiner. Apa sanggup tubuh ringkih itu menahan sakitnya? Ia tak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh, cedera saja sudah membuatnya meraung-raung.

Kuroko memang yang terkuat.

Ia melirik infusan yang baru berkurang sedikit, Midorima jelas menukarnya barusan. Tahu kalau dokter itu menggantinya sendiri tanpa menyuruh dirinya atau perawat membuat Takao sedikit iri pada Kuroko. Insan itu beruntung, ia punya banyak orang yang mencintainya.

"Kuroko-chan pasti senang sekali, ya?" ia terkekeh. "Semua orang menyayangi Kuroko-chan, lho. Yakin tidak ingin bangun untuk sekedar menyapa mereka?"

Sunyi. Takao memang tidak mengharapkan jawaban, sih.

"Kuharap Kuroko-chan segera bangun. Banyak sekali yang menunggumu untuk kembali." Takao tersenyum sendu. "Terutama Akashi-san."

Pemuda dengan iris hitam yang sipit itu melirik arlojinya. Sudah hampir larut, ia hampir lupa menyuruh dokternya makan malam. Midorima bekerja begitu keras, cukup khawatir juga saat ia sadar pria bermanik zamrud itu lupa segala hal ketika berhadapan dengan pasien yang satu ini.

Takao tahu CCTV di ruangan ini masih diawasi dengan baik. Biasanya ia atau Midorima gantian menjaganya. Karena ia sedang ada disini, berarti kemungkinan si dokter tsundere itulah yang sedang siap di depan layar. Pemikiran itu membuatnya berbalik, melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera kecil di sudut ruangan layaknya peserta uji nyali.

"Shin-chan jangan lupa makan, sudah hampir tengah malah, loh!" ujarnya riang. Ia yakin dokter bersurai lumut itu mendecih saat melihatnya nyengir lebar.

Buk.

Eh?

"Shin-chan pakai mikrofon rumah sakit?" tanyanya retorik. Barusan itu—suara apa?

Memberanikan diri, ia melongokkan kepala ke belakang dengan adegan slow motion. Tidak ada apa-apa, syukurlah. Kuroko juga masih terbaring tenang. Ia menghela napas lega kemudian tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Memangnya apa yang ia takutkan? Hantu? Mayat hidup? Cih. Sudah berapa puluh mayat dengan ratusan kondisi mengerikan yang ia dan Midorima tangani? Rasanya biasa saja, tuh. Lagipula, mana ada hantu di era se—

Buk. —bukk.

"Hee?"

Kali ini Takao terbelalak. Bukan. Ia benar-benar tidak takut, sumpah. Ia hanya terkejut sampai merinding. Siapapun (atau apapun) itu, ia tahu bunyi tersebut adalah ulah orang iseng. Ah, atau jangan-jangan itu perbuatan maniak? Atau om-om pedo? Ia mulai cemas. Positif, ia menoleh lagi ke ranjang Kuroko.

Oh. Sial.

Tidak ada alasan lain untuk tidak melebarkan matanya lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Kau—?"

Buk. Bukk.

Sekali lagi bunyi aneh itu terdengar namun Takao sudah sadar sumbernya kini. Ia belum bergeming, masih bertatapan dengan hal yang membuat ilusi lebih jauh bagi semua orang. Biru, bening. Ya, andaikata Takao itu seme mungkin ia sudah lupa diri sekarang.

Hening sejenak.

Buk. Bukk. Buk.

"..."

"Kuroko-chan?"

Kelopak pucat itu tersingkap, merefleksikan lensa sewarna langit musim panas. Puas mengerjap sesekali, bibirnya terbuka, memberi respon nonverbal atas sapaan sepihak Takao.

"..."

"Kuroko-chan?!"

Tepat pukul 12 dini hari, pemilik mata jernih itu terjaga.

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

•

 **YOSH! Akhirnya aku updet juga! Hihi, awalnya ga yakin mau dilanjut atau ngga. Takutnya kayak yang udah2 juga kan terbengkalai aja -a maaf buat kengaretannya minna~ soalnya Nami jg sibuk sama macem2 kegiatan nih #soksibuk padahal aku udah ngetik sampe chap 4 buat fic ini tapiiiiiii tetep dengan kegalauan hahaha**

 **Buat saat ini ratenya masih T ya. Aku belum pengen ganti soalnya belum ada adegan nyerempet2 lime apalagi lemon ehehe disini aku datengin beberapa pairing juga, semoga minna suka ya ^^**

 **Sekedar info. Delirium itu keadaan dimana si penderita mengalami penurunan kesadaran. Jadi semacam kyk org linglung gitu cuma versi parahnya. Biasanya yg ngalamin delirium itu lansia sama orang yg fungsi otaknya terganggu. Penyebabnya banyak. Dari alkohol, efek obat2an, dehidrasi, infeksi akut, de el el. Keterangan lebih lanjut bisa liat mbah google soalnya Nami males ngetik /pow**

 **Ehehe maaf juga kalau ada info medis yang salah, sumpah deh aku cuma ngeraba2 aja buat keadaan rumah sakitnya. Kalau ada yang salah boleh koreksi ko, soalnya aku juga ga ngedit lagi setelah publish ehehe**

 **Ah iya buat review yang ga bisa kubales via pm aku bales disini aja ya? Mulai dari** **kufufufu-chan,** **ini udah update ya~ makasih udah nyempetin baca+review, semoga kamu suka^ω^**

 **Terus buat** **Akashi Hana** **ini udaaaah~ tapi perjuangan Akang Sei belum aku buka disini nih, tahan dulu ya ehehe makasih udah baca+review, tetep stay ya ^^**

 **Nah sekarang** **angmeishe** **ini nih review yg paling pengen aku bales hihi iya benerrr aku juga ngerasa ada yg kurang di chap awal ternyata emg alurnya kecepetan ya? Hontou ni sumimaseeeen aku paling males yg namanya ngedit soalnya ditambah kemarin aku langsung publish tanpa cek lagi wahahaha /pow skrg aku perjelas lagi ko, semoga kamu suka ya~**

 **Dan buat semua yg review, ngefav, follow ataupun nyempetin baca, stay terus ya^^/ koreksi aja kl ada yg kurang, asal jangan main flame soalnya aku ga suka main api selain sama Kuro-chin #apaini**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Stay With Me

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Midorima Shintarou mengirimkan pesan siar ke seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai di jam selarut ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga para manusia ajaib berkepala pelangi bergegas mematuhi komando dari wakil ketua Generasi Keajaiban penganut paham tsundere itu.

—Kuroko sudah sadar.

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : BL, FutureAU, EYD acakadul (?), typo bertebaran, OOC parah dan banyak lagi kekurangannya. Disini nggak ditentukan pribadi Akashi, tapi aku suka gaya absolut dan caranya menyapa teman dengan nama kecil dalam mode ORE-SHI jadi minna bisa bayangkan sendiri /pow**

 **Cover bukan punyaku.**

 **Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, friendship**

 **Rate : T for safe**

 **DLDR. Simple, kan?**

•

•

•

•

•

— **Jika dengan mengorbankan nama baik Akashi Seijuurou dapat menghapus ingatan tentang keburukanku di masa lalu, aku akan merelakannya demi Tetsuya―**

•

•

•

• **Erase•**

•

•

•

BRAKK

Berbagai entitas dengan penampilan berantakan nampak terengah di ambang pintu, tidak terkecuali si eksekutif muda yang masih bertahan dengan setelan formalnya. Bisa jadi ia sedang dalam urusan penting mengenai perusahaan adidayanya atau berada dalam sebuah pertemuan penting—well, pertemuan macam apa yang dilakukan di jam selarut ini? Oh, jangan suudzon. Akashi bukanlah ladykiller, ia sudah mengumumkannya.

Mulanya mereka disambut oleh Midorima yang mengerutkan dahi begitu dalam, tak mengira karena waktu kedatangan mereka cukup fantastis—3 menit dari waktu notifikasi. Disambung dengan lirikan datar si pusat perhatian yang membuat seisi Kiseki no Sedai melotot. Ventilator masih tersambung di hidung mancungnya yang kecil, ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan susah payah.

'Selamat datang, semuanya.' ujarnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Hening menggantikan jawabannya. Demi apapun―ini nyata, kan?

"Mau coba menampar diri sendiri?" tawar Midorima kesal. 'Saat terlelap saja sampai menangis segala minta Kuroko cepat-cepat sadar. Sekarang giliran sudah siuman malah dianggur seperti jajanan kaki lima. Maunya apa? Masih untung kalian tidak dibedah satu-satu olehku, nanodayo.' Well, Midorima memang cukup ekspresif dalam hati.

Seseorang tersenyum. Lega. Penuh syukur.

"Tetsu-kun—"

Respon pertama tentu saja dari si pemilik garnet merah muda, Momoi Satsuki. Ia menangis haru kala menangkup lembut wajah si pemuda yang juga tersenyum padanya. Ia tak berani menerjangnya, cemas akan kerentanan tubuh yang sempat terancam remuk total. Tentu ia tak ingin menambah parah keadaannya dengan jurus pelukan maut yang ia miliki. Disusul oleh sang polisi berkulit tan, Aomine Daiki, tersenyum lebar dengan setitik cairan kebahagiaan di sudut matanya. Kemudian si supermodel Kise Ryouta yang sudah meraung-raung penuh girang, dilanjut dengan si patisser handal, Murasakibara Atsushi, yang pertama kalinya tersenyum begitu ekspresif menampakkan kelegaan, dan sang Emperor penuh kekuasaan yang—

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya perlahan, kalau-kalau ia salah mendapati sosok yang terbaring di depannya beberapa meter. Masih belum percaya rupanya. "Kau mengingat semuanya?"

"Maksudmu apa, Akashi? Tentu Tetsu ingat. Oi, Tetsu! Coba kau—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Daiki. Maksudku—mengenai hubungan kita." Akashi masih belum bergeming. "Tetsuya ingat?"

Aih. Mengapa sang Kaisar mesti menyinggungnya di saat sebahagia ini?

"Akashi, tolong jangan—"

"Tetsuya ingat?"

"Aka-chin, kau memperburuk keadaan nee~"

'Apa yang Akashi-kun katakan?'

Iris scarlet itu melebar penuh. Dugaannya benar, ia selalu benar. Namun ia tak menyangka kalimat itu membuatnya makin yakin kalau sosok dihadapannya benar-benar lupa.

—tentang kejadian itu, ia sungguh lupa. Tunggu, benarkah ia lupa? Atau memang tak bisa ingat? Ah, Akashi galau di tempat.

"Suaramu kecil sekali, Tetsu! Bicaralah lebih keras!"

"Dai-chan bodoh! Jangan memaksa Tetsu-kun!"

"Dia terkena kelumpuhan pita suara, nanodayo. Jangan memancingnya untuk banyak bicara."

"Eeeh? Jadi kita tidak bisa mendengar suara Kurokocchi?"

Sang entitas yang merupakan bintang utama itu tersenyum tipis. Ia tak dapat memutar kepala, mungkin efek gips yang menempel di lehernya masih begitu kencang terasa. Kisedai mengerti, makanya mereka berusaha untuk tetap berada dalam jarak pandang sang baby blue.

'Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih—sudah menungguku selama ini'

Oh, sekarang Kuroko berkata seperti seseorang yang baru bereinkarnasi.

"Tetsuya," menyapa lagi, meyakinkan diri sampai saat Kuroko melirik padanya. Lega, manik azure itu menampakan kehidupan sekarang. "Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, haru.

'Maaf, Akashi-kun.' jawabnya lagi.

"Kau ingat namaku, eh?"

Manik biru cerah itu mengerjap.

"Nee, coba absen kami, Kurokocchi!"

Tangan pucatnya terangkat setelah pemiliknya tersenyum, menunjuk tiap insan yang menatapnya intens.

'Aomine-kun' si pria manik navy hanya terkekeh sambil membalas bump fist yang Kuroko tujukan padanya.

'Momoi-san' tunjuk si baby blue, berefek sorakan riang yang diiringi tepukan kecil dari si gadis.

'Kise-kun' si pemilik manik hazel ikut bersorak tak kalah heboh, dihentikan paksa oleh polisi berkulit eksotis disampingnya.

'Murasakibara-kun' ditanggapi senyum tipis dari si pria tinggi.

'Midorima-kun' sang dokter tak manyahut, hanya sibuk menahan senang dengan terus menekan frame kacamatanya. Syukurlah, setidaknya ia tak dilupakan

'Dan—aku lupa siapa'

Akashi mengernyit. 'Kau memanggilku pertama kali, Tetsuya.'

'Itu refleks. Aku benar-benar lupa siapa ini'

"Kau tahu hukumannya jika berbohong padaku. Bukan begitu, Tetsuya?"

'Aku tidak takut'

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai (minus satu pasangan) itu mendelik horor. Oh, tolong. Kuroko mulai lagi. Bahkan pada detik-detik awalnya membuka matapun ia malah menantang raja iblis di depannya untuk mengintimidasi dirinya pakai cara hardcore. Masih segar dalam ingatan mereka saat pertama kali Kuroko jalan tergopoh, mengimbangi nyeri di bokongnya karena pergelutan tengah malamnya bersama si eksekutif muda. Oke, ini mulai melenceng dari pembicaraan.

"Bagus. Bagian mana dulu yang harus kuhukum, Tetsuya?"

Dan gilanya, kaisar neraka itu terpancing guyonan kekanakan ukenya, pikir Kisedai ngeri.

Tak disangka, pemilik manik biru langit itu tertawa tanpa suara. Momoi dan Kise hampir mimisan di tempat sementara para seme lain sempat goyah pendirian. Sayang sekali lawan mereka adalah iblis berwajah super rupawan seperti Akashi Seijuurou. Jika tidak, mereka sudah menang apalagi dalam hal tinggi badan.

'Selamat datang, Akashi-kun' tangannya melambai patah-patah. 'Senang sekali Akashi-kun ada disini.'

"Eh?"

Tunggu. Ini Kuroko benaran terkena delirium atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas ia yang duluan mengusir Akashi dulu!

"Kurokocchi—serius? Akashicchi tidak datang untuk kita, ssu. Ia—"

"Kise, tolong pintar sedikit." ucapan Aomine membuat belasan manik beda warna menancap padanya, termasuk Kuroko sendiri. "Menginterupsi ucapan orang itu tidak baik, bukan? Biarkan Tetsu bicara."

Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk, membenarkan. Tapi—tunggu! Momoi dan Kise adalah pihak pertama yang tersadar.

Apa katanya?

Aomine barusan mengatakan sesuatu tentang—etika?

"Ppffft, jangan membuatku tertawa, Aominecchi!"

Kise masih menahan hasrat tawa dengan pipi mengembung—jaga-jaga Aomine memburunya lagi, sementara Momoi malah sudah tertawa bebas dengan puasnya.

"Dai-chan mau jadi motivator, ne? Tidak cocok, tahu."

"OI, Satsuki!"

"Tapi setidaknya dia punya sedikit bakat, nanodayo."

"Apanya, Mido-chin~? Mine-chin cuma bicara asal, aku juga bisa kok~"

"Sial kau, Murasakibara! Kau benar-benar—oi, Tetsu! Berhenti tertawa!"

Kembali, aneka iris berwarna-warni itu balik pada warna tercerah disana. Kuroko tertawa, manis sekali. Akashi mengepalkan tangan, tahan diri saat memandangi senyum sang baby blue. Sabar, Sei, sabar. Seme sabar disayang Tetsuya, batinnya OOC mengatasi fetish pada makhluk biru yang sudah kelewat batas. Sementara respon yang lain masih sama. Terkesima.

Pemuda itu masih menyita perhatian dengan senyumannya. Ia membuka mata, melirik ke arah lain dimana seharusnya kaisarnya berada disana. Namun entah kebetulan atau Akashi sempat khilaf, Kuroko menghentikan tawanya dadakan. Irisnya melebar, terpaku pada sebuah benda keramat yang seharusnya tak Kuroko lihat saat ini. Kisedai mulai cemas. Namun saat mereka mengikuti lirikan sang pemuda, mereka mengerti.

"Ah~ Akashi-kun lupa menyimpannya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kiseki no Sedai menemukan kesalahan kecil pada diri sang kapten.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh, Tetsuya." Akashi mulai nimbrung, tak ingin tampak bercelah. "Tidak ada vanilla milkshake sampai suaramu pulih total."

Kuroko mengernyit. 'Akashi-kun jahat. Lagipula siapa suruh menaruhnya disana.'

"Siapa yang lebih jahat, aku atau kau yang sok maskulin dengan minum robusta?"

'Akashi-kun lebih jahat.'

"Tetsuya melawan terus. Mau dihukum?"

'Aku cuma mau vanilla milkshakenya, Akashi-kun.'

"Tadi Shintarou bilang Tetsuya kena kelumpuhan pita suara, kan? Makanya belum boleh minum vanilla milkshake. Kalau Tetsuya sembuh aku janji akan membeli vanilla milkshake sekaligus dengan pabrik-pabriknya agar Tetsuya bisa minum sampai puas."

Kuroko kembali mengernyit. 'Aku cuma minta yang ada di gelas itu, Akashi-kun.' pouting lagi. Momoi sampai repot karena tisunya habis. Akashi hanya menghela napas.

"Jangan sampai kelumpuhan pita suaramu lebih parah, Tetsuya." jeda sebentar. "Aku sangat ingin mendengar desahanmu sebelum bekerja." tutupnya frontal.

Oh. Rupanya tujuan Akashi bukan hanya sekedar kesembuhan sang baby blue sekarang. Setelah kesadaran, tentu ia akan minta yang lebih-lebih lagi. Dalam kasus ini Kuroko tak ingin menjawab. Rona merah tipis sudah cukup jadi penyahut yang baik bagi Akashi ketika ia melirik ke titik lain sebagai pengalihan. Sang Emperor tersenyum, jurus ini memang selalu ampuh untuk membungkam mulut pedas Kuroko. Ya. Merayunya di depan teman-teman.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah waktunya istirahat untuk Tetsuya." ujarnya sambil menarik selimut sampah ke batas leher bawah Kuroko. Si pemilik mata azure itu melayangkan tatapan protes (lagi), mengatakan kalau ia sudah cukup lama tertidur. Akashi hanya menghela napas (lagi).

"Lalu sampai kapan kau mau berada di rumah sakit? Kurang istirahat juga menghambat proses regenerasimu, Tetsuya. Jangan mentang-mentang kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat lalu kau malah mengabaikan jam tidurmu."

'Kalau aku puyeng karena kebanyakan tidur malah lebih repot.'

"DemiTuhan saat ini kau benar-benar keras kepala, Tetsuya. Kau ingin aku marah, ya?"

Beberapa orang menelan ludah sebagai spontanitas. Sampai saat ini hanya satu orang yang berani menentang Akashi, dan beruntung sekali si pemberani itu masih berkesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama. Setidaknya Kisedai masih punya harapan untuk melihat entitas manis itu mengutarakan perlawanan yang tidak dapat mereka katakan blak-blakan.

'Akashi-kun jahat. Satu sedot saja, aku janji akan tidur setelahnya.'

"Tidak. Kau harus tidur atau aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk minum vanilla milkshake selamanya."

Perang tatapan terjadi. Tak ada yang ingin menginterupsi kegiatan adu tatap antara sang Emperor dan Empress-nya—atau mungkin tidak berani. Kalau saja ini adalah fic fantasi mungkin member Kiseki no Sedai bisa melihat arus listrik memanjang dari mata biru yang mendadak persisten ke iris merah yang sarat intimidasi. Merinding, tentu saja. Suasana jadi terasa dingin tiba-tiba. Bahkan Midorima sampai berinisiatif untuk mengambil remote AC untuk menaikkan suhu kamar.

Kuroko mendengus, memecah keheningan.

Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat di tengah kerutan dahi yang cukup dalam, memaparkan bahwa ia terpaksa melakukan perintah si pria absolut. Ah, jangan lupakan pose manyun yang terimbas dari pipi yang menggembung otomatis saat itu. Pemilik mata beryl itu tersenyum puas. Ia menang lagi. Dan hal bagus dari kemenangannya adalah saat Kuroko ngambek dengan raut seperti ini. Manis berlipat-lipat.

"Anak baik." ujarnya sembari mengecup sekilas bibir Kuroko yang masih mengatup dan mengerucut. Pipi si pucat sempat merona, ia menyurutkan volume bibirnya kini. "Semoga Tetsuya benar-benar terlelap saat aku kembali nanti. Tetsuya tahu bukan, kalau aku paling tidak suka anak nakal?"

'Katanya disuruh tidur tapi aku ditanya terus.'

Momoi tak kuasa menahan kekehan seperti yang lainnya. Ia yakin Kuroko tak kehilangan sedikitpun sifat kritisnya yang spontan. Bahkan untuk sosok sesempurna Akashi saja ia tak kehabisan akal untuk mengelak. Ah, sayang sekali Kuroko tidak suka perempuan karena faktanya banyak gadis yang senang pada pria kritis. Tidak, mungkin belum saja, yakinnya dalam hati.

Lamunan indah gadis itu terhenti. Akashi tertawa kecil, membuat Aomine dan Midorima mengernyit bareng dan sisanya berekspresi macam-macam. Kita tahu bahwa mereka bahagia dengan kesadaran Kuroko, namun—sumpah, hari ini Akashi ekspresif sekali. Ditambah sikap manisnya terus-terusan mengincar bibir Kuroko yang masih memucat. Sumpah, Akashi bisa lihat sisa manusia korban friendzone disini tidak, sih? Tanpa malu menggoda lalu mengecup bibir Kuroko didepan mereka, efeknya bisa dilihat pada Momoi-Kise yang spontan mengerem kekeh dan berpaling seketika.

"Tidurlah, aku akan keluar bersama yang lainnya."

"Nee~ tapi Kuro-chin benar-benar bisa puyeng, Aka-chin. Dari kemarin tidur terus." pendapat perdana dari sang pria tinggi bersurai ungu. "Kuro-chin mau kubawakan Mauibou besok?"

'Vanilla milkshake boleh?' manik aquamarine itu langsung tersingkap.

"Boleh, besok aku—"

"Tetsuya tidak dengar atau bagaimana? Tidak boleh."

'Akashi-kun jahat.'

"Jangan memberinya makanan ringan dulu, Mukkun. Nanti Tetsu-kun batuk!" Momoi menukas cepat, layaknya seorang ibu mengomeli anak tetangga yang memberi penganan kaki lima untuk anaknya. Murasakibara hanya menyipit. "Besok pagi Tetsu-kun makan bubur buatanku saja, ne?"

"Kalau soal itu aku yang akan protes." Aomine menerobos tiba-tiba. "Kau mau Tetsu sekarat lagi, eh?"

"Dai-chan jahat! Masakanku itu normal, tau!"

"Etoo—untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Aominecchi, ssu. Momocchi cukup bantu menyuapi Kurokocchi saja, ya?"

"Tidak. Itu tugasku sebagai calon suami Tetsuya. Jangan coba-coba ambil alih dan jangan menyuruh orang untuk mengambil alih, Ryouta."

Kisedai hampir facepalm ditempat. Gila. Dasar maniak makhluk biru yandere, mati saja sana, teriak beberapa dari pihak iri hati membatin kesal. Mudah sekali sifat posesif itu kambuh.

Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi sang baby blue, kemudian tersenyum lembut saat kerutan di dahi Kuroko mengendur.

"Kita harus keluar sekarang, biarkan Tetsuya beristirahat." Akashi melirik arloji. "Masih ada waktu 5 jam sebelum kita berangkat kerja,"

"Nee~~memangnya Aka-chin sudah puas mencium Kuro-chin?"

Ini lanjutan dari kegilaan Akashi. Murasakibara memang terlalu ekstrim dalam hal berkata jujur.

"Sebenarnya belum, Atsushi." sang Emperor tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat bibir Tetsu lebih pucat lagi." lanjutnya sedikit nakal.

Ah, dasar iblis mesum. Mati saja sana! Kiseki no Sedai hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati. Err, sepertinya ini hanya gumaman beberapa entitas kesepian dibelakang Akashi.

Ajaib sekali, sekarang ia akan berubah jadi esper dengan tatapan yang menukik pada Trio Perusuh ; Aomine, Kise, Momoi

"Kalian mendoakanku, ya?"

Sial. Seringaian itu—mereka yang akan mati sekarang.

'Akashi-kun jangan berisik, aku tidak bisa tidur.'

Sang kaisar menoleh sementara para pengiringnya mendesah lega. Kembali, sang uke menyelamatkannya dari genggaman setan berwujud ikemen.

"Kalau sudah sembuh Tetsuya malah lebih bawel."—ah, ini dia. Modus lagi. "Aku keluar dulu." tutupnya sambil mengecup bibir Kuroko sekali lagi sebelum berbalik melangkah. "Ayo." titahnya pada kelompok insan yang memalingkan muka dengan rupa-rupa alasan. Ia berjalan duluan keluar ruangan, diikuti sang dokter yang menekan frame kacamatanya, kemudian si petugas yang—

"Bisa tunggu sebentar?"

Suara bass yang eksotis menginterupsi, membuat seluruh mata menancap terpaksa ke arahnya, dimana seorang pria berkulit tan mengelus surai biru yang mengulas siluet abstrak di bantal putih yang ditumpukan massa. Ia tersenyum saat Kuroko membuka sebelah mata.

"Selamat datang, Bung." ujarnya nyengir. "Siap-siap untuk kuhajar saat pulih total nanti."

Mereka tersenyum. Aomine adalah orang yang pertama kali melarang Kuroko minum kopi sebelum Momoi. Namun sosok itu ngeyel, tentu ada rasa geram tersendiri ditengah kelegaannya. Gadis bermanik garnet merah muda menyusul dibelakangnya, berkata usil pada Kuroko yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau Tetsu-kun ngeyel lagi, Tetsu-kun harus jadi pacarku. Setuju?"

"Jangan berharap, Satsuki. Aku tidak menerima persaingan."

"Uh~ sekali saja, Akashi-kun!"

Momoi pouting. Kise menghampiri Kuroko dengan senyum haru—senyum yang begitu jarang ia tampakkan.

"Kurokocchi membuat kami khawatir sekali, ssu." Kise jujur, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Jangan begitu lagi, ya? Kurokocchi punya kami. Jangan menghadapi semuanya sendiri, ssu."

'Maaf, Kise-kun.'

"Istirahatlah." Aomine tersenyum tipis, mengelus kepala Kuroko lalu mundur selangkah. "Kami akan mengunjungimu lagi saat jam sarapan besok."

Kuroko mengerjap, patuh. Merasa cukup, Aomine berbalik dan berjalan menyusul Midorima. Akashi tersenyum meski sempat merasa panas. Hari ini kumaafkan, batinnya. Kise mengekor dengan senyum tipis, sementara Momoi berdiri di sampingnya setelah sesaat lalu melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko. Sempat menutup pintu, gadis itu tersenyum bersama yang lainnya.

Selamat malam, Kuroko.

•

•

•

"Kita mau kemana, ssu?" Kise pertama kali memecah suasana, suaranya memelan. "Cafetaria di bawah punya spot yang bagus kan, Midorimacchi?"

"Nee~ nee~ tapi lebih seru kalau di ruangan Midorin!" Momoi berseru antusias.

"Kalian pikir ini rumah sakit punya siapa?! Jangan seenaknya, nanodayo!"

"Punya Mido-chin, kan?"

Skak mat. Sang dokter bungkam seketika.

"Sudahlah, cepat bawa kami kesana, Midorima. Pegal kakiku berdiri terus." Aomine protes juga. Ia belum sempat duduk sejak datang kemari. "Aku butuh duduk, sendirian ataupun memangku orang juga tidak masalah." lanjutnya ambigu.

"Sebenarnya Dai-chan bicara apa, sih?" Momoi mengernyit kemudian mengubah arah pandang. "Ayo cepat, Midorin. Bukannya banyak hal penting yang akan kita bicarakan setelah ini?"

"Cepat putuskan, Shintarou. Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu selain oleh Tetsuya." Akashi ikut menimpali, membuat Midorima gantian mendengus berat.

"Tidak ada jalan lain rupanya."

"Jadi?" Aomine mulai lelah, bokongnya mulai merasakan kram yang tak diinginkan. Si dokter menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Dibalas decakan oleh si empunya iris navy.

"Oi! Berhenti mendesah seperti uke, bodoh! Jawab yang benar!"

"Si-siapa yang mendesah, nanodayo!" ia menekan kacamatanya sebelum kembali menyahut. "Kita bicara di ruanganku sekarang." tambahnya sambil berbalik, menyisakan kelebatan jasnya di udara. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Akashi mengikuti Midorima duluan sambil menahan geli hati. Ia tahu titik masalahnya bukan pada banyaknya orang yang akan bernaung sementara di ruang privatnya. Beberapa insan semacam Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara cukup membuat Midorima cemas setengah mati. Yah, dengan combo plus-plus itu ia sudah bisa membayangkan bencana masa depan yang akan terjadi di spasi serba bersih yang ia jaga bertahun-tahun, segitu belum ditambah Momoi—pelengkap kerusuhan.

"Pastikan tak ada sedikitpun barang yang bergeser di tempatku, nanodayo."

•

•

•

"Tak kusangka akhirnya ruangan ini kedatangan tamu! Mau dibuatkan apa, semuanya? Ah~ mungkin barley tea akan enak sekali saat malam-malam seperti ini. Roti isi juga bagus kan, Shin-chan?"

Takao yang terlalu riang sudah bersiap untuk membawa camilan sambil bermonolog ria mendadak mengerem langkah karena tatapan tajam sang seme. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, sifat Takao begitu cuek untuk menanggapi Midorima. Ia mengangkat bahu seraya lanjut berjalan membawa nampan berisi roti isi dan teko kecil. Ia kembali ke pantry dan balik membawa cangkir keramik. Ingin ngakak rasanya saat melihat kerutan imaji di dahi Midorima.

"Seharusnya ada pemanis seperti cookies atau semacamnya, kan? Yosha, aku akan—"

"Uhm, ini sudah cukup, Takao-chan. Jangan membuat Midorin lebih marah lagi," Momoi menyahut dengan cengiran aneh. "Terimakasih banyak, lho."

Midorima menggeram. "Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian dan bereskan ini setelahnya—Bakao!"

Takao tidak lagi menahan tawanya. "Nanti akan kubereskan, kok. Remah roti saja tak akan membuat ruanganmu berkuman, Shin-chan."

Dokter bersurai jade itu mendengus sambil melipat tangan di depan dada bidangnya dengan ekspresi campursari. Sayang sekali hal ini termasuk dalam 'rapat penting' yang sudah mereka abaikan selama 4 tahun terakhir, kalau tidak mungkin ia akan mengusir para pengacau ini keluar—terkecuali Akashi, pastinya. Yah, sebenarnya banyak juga yang ingin ia sampaikan mengenai perkembangan si entitas biru.

—tapi kenapa harus di ruangan pribadinya bersama Takao, sih?! Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Mengenai kelumpuhan pita suara yang Tetsuya alami barusan—" Akashi memangku kakinya dengan elegan di sofa tunggal yang terpisah dari sofa lain yang tertata rapi sambil menaruh jalinan tangannya di atas lutut. Jelas, dengan gestur tegas ia menampakkan bahwa ialah pemimpinnya. "—tolong jelaskan, Shintarou."

Puas melirik sang kaisar sekilas, Midorima menghela napas. Takao duduk di sampingnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan Momoi, Kise dan Aomine yang duduk satu sofa. Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah, ia tahu ini saatnya mendengarkan terlebih posisi duduknya yang lurus dengan kapten mereka. Mereka semua siap, penuturan mengenai si baby blue akan dimulai sekarang.

"Sebelum kalian datang, aku dan Takao memeriksa Kuroko saat ia masih di bawah kesadarannya. Hasilnya Kuroko positif terkena kelumpuhan pita suara, nanodayo." jeda, ambil napas menjadi opsi utama. "Kupikir ini karena cedera parah di sekitar leher atas dan dadanya. Kelumpuhan pita suara bisa disebabkan karena efek operasi juga namun aku dan timku tidak menyentuh kelenjar tiroid, paratiroid ataupun esofagus. Kemungkinan bisa didapat dari cedera di leher atau bekas operasi disana namun leher Kuroko hanya sempat diberi gips karena area itu mengalami patah tulang biasa."

"Penjelasanmu rumit sekali, Midorima."

"Itu sih, memang Aominecchi saja yang terlalu bodoh."

BLETAKK

Suasana mendadak kacau. Kise mulai nangis bombay memegangi kepalanya. Momoi sudah terlanjur melempar roti buatan Takao dan sialnya si polisi berkulit eksotis berkelit dengan wajah songongnya. Midorima kelepasan berteriak saat hampir saja roti isi nugget itu jatuh di karpet hijaunya sebelum ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh Murasakibara. Takao ngakak bebas melihat atraksi penangkapan roti bak kiper ternama, sementara Akashi hanya geleng kepala.

"Boleh pinjam gunting, Kazunari?"

Takao mengerem gelaknya dengan sekali bekapan refleks. Midorima langsung kembali duduk manis. Kise cepat-cepat menyusut air mata dengan punggung tangan dan duduk tegak, sementara Aomine dan Momoi duduk berjauh-jauh sebisa mereka. Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara? Oh, damai sekali makan nuggetnya.

Sang dokter muda bermata sipit itu terkekeh garing—masih berani. Ia mundur selangkah, ancang-ancang modus. "Aku ambil sapu dulu, ya." kelitnya.

Hening dalam waktu singkat. Midorima berdehem, berusaha mencairkan kebekuan.

"Kasus kelumpuhan pita suara yang Kuroko alami sepertinya cukup ringan. Ia masih bisa bicara meskipun suaranya sangat kecil. Bisa jadi hanya satu pita suara yang terganggu, namun kita harus mengadakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." ambil napas sebentar. "Jika hasil pemeriksaan sudah jelas, kita bisa ambil tindakan penyembuhan. Pertama-tama kita akan mencoba terapi suara dulu."

"Terapinya bakal seperti apa, Midorin?"

"Dengan sering-sering menyanyi nee~?" Murasakibara melirik absurd.

"Bukan, nanodayo. Caranya mengontrol napas dan pelebaran bukaan mulut ketika berbicara, lalu melindungi ketegangan abnormal pada otot-otot lainnya juga melindungi jalan pernapasan ketika Kuroko makan, itu yang kita perhatikan saat terapi suara."

"Hee, jadi Kurokocchi sudah boleh bicara banyak?" Kise berkata antusias.

"Jika ia terlalu banyak menggunakan suaranya ia bisa terkena laringitis dan itu akan lebih sulit lagi untuk Tetsuya." Akashi menambahkan. "Meski kebanyakan laringitis disebabkan oleh virus, tapi kelumpuhan pita suara juga punya pengaruh untuk memicunya, jadi Tetsuya cukup bicara jika diperlukan saja."

"Tepat sekali, Akashi."

"Jadi kapan persisnya Tetsu harus menjalani terapi itu, Midorima?" Aomine menarik piring kosong di tangan Momoi dan meletakkannya di meja. "Setidaknya kita bisa mendengar perkataan pedasnya selagi menunggu organ lainnya sinkron lagi."

"Tidak mudah menangani pasien yang hampir koma sepertinya, nanodayo. Tulang tengkorak, dada, rusuk, pinggul, dan punggungnya nyaris hancur, wajar kalau ia terkena begitu banyak cedera parah. Regenerasi manusia dalam kisaran normal tak akan mampu mengatasi tragedi itu hanya dalam satu minggu, ini baru terjadi pada Kuroko—aku sudah sering mengatakannya. Tubuh Kuroko belum bisa bergerak banyak jadi mungkin terapinya akan dilakukan saat ia bisa duduk dengan normal. Tapi melihat kemampuan bernapasnya yang berangsur normal, kurasa ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya secara bertahap."

"Mido-chin tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mempercepat gerak Kuro-chin?"

"Bisa saja. Aku akan menghubungi beberapa dokter kenalanku untuk meminta saran mengenai kerusakan tulangnya. Tapi kupikir aku akan mulai dengan melakukan operasi perbaikan organ dalam Kuroko terlebih dahulu bersama timku, nanodayo." Midorima menekan kacamatanya. "Mula-mula kita akan membenahi letak tulangnya yang bergeser, kita juga bisa bisa melakukan operasi _**bone graft**_. Aku akan bicara dengan Imayoshi-senpai. Ia dokter orthopedi terbaik di Jepang."

"Berapa lama untuk waktu pemulihan tubuh Tetsuya, Shintarou?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya, Akashi. Kita tahu bahwa kasus Kuroko bukan sekedar terjatuh dari tangga atau karena terpeleset di kamar mandi. Kemungkinan pemulihannya bisa memakan waktu enam bulan sampai satu tahun."

"Itu lama sekali, Midorin!"

"Ya memangnya mau bagaimana lagi, Momoi?" sang dokter balik protes. "Kalau bukan Kuroko, tidak mungkin ia selamat dari kecelakaan kemarin."

"Tentu saja, karena Tetsuya berbeda." Akashi tersenyum, bernostalgia sendiri dalam nalarnya. "Lukanya selalu cepat sembuh."

"Ya. Kita bisa lihat beberapa luka Kuroko telah mengering, terutama di bagian wajah. Mungkin kita bisa lebih berharap, nanodayo." sang dokter menekan kacamatanya sebelum lanjut bicara, ia menoleh pada pemimpin yang duduk di ujung pandangannya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu, Akashi."

Sang kaisar sendiri hanya mengangguk.

"Mengapa—Kuroko tidak mengusirmu, nanodayo?"

Lancang sekali, batin anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus sang dokter dan Akashi sendiri. Ia sempat terbelalak namun tidak lama. Malah senyuman menggantikan keterkejutannya namun para manusia berkepala pelangi itu malah memperdalam kerutan dahi ketika mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil di sana.

Akashi tersenyum sendu.

"Justru inilah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Shintarou." sahutnya pelan. "Jika dia adalah Tetsuya yang sebelumnya, ia akan menghardikku dengan dingin."

"Tidak, Akashicchi. Kurokocchi sudah pasti sadar tentang kita sekarang. Maksudku—"

"Tetsuya bukan orang yang kelewat polos sampai plinplan pada pilihannya sendiri, Ryouta."

Kise meremat ujung jasnya, menggigit bibir kala menatap genggaman. Akashi benar. Ia tahu karena Akashilah yang paling mengenal entitas biru itu luar dalam. Tapi—memangnya alasan apa lagi yang masuk akal dari itu? Hanya mereka—Kiseki no Sedai—yang sadar betul betapa berharganya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

—meski mereka pernah terlambat.

"Kalian gila." Aomine mendengus kasar, menyela paksa. "Apa lagi yang lebih pentng dari kesembuhan Tetsu, hah? Dan kau, Midorima. Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku tak akan pernah menanyakan hal selancang itu pada Akashi. Pikirkan perasaannya, Bung." ia mendecih, tumben sekali tak ada yang mendebat ceplosannya. "Tahu apa kau tentang isi otak Tetsu? Suka-suka dia mau mengabaikan orang ataupun tidak, yang penting dia baik-baik saja memangnya kaupikir apa yang lebih penting? Yang kita lihat juga Tetsu bersikap lebih baik pada kita. Serakah sekali jika kau menuntut lebih banyak dari itu."

Sebal, sang dokter menyipit di balik kacamatanya. "Aku hanya bertanya, nanodayo. Kukembalikan pertanyaanmu. Memangnya orang sepertimu tahu apa tentang memori Kuroko?" Midorima berdiri, menahan letak kacamatanya sembari menatap tajam pada Aomine. "Berani tanggung jawab kalau sampai ada yang hilang dari ingatannya? Pertanyaanku bukan sekedar iseng jadi tutup mulutmu dan cukup dengarkan kami dengan baik, nanodayo."

Aomine bangkit, seringaiannya berhasil membuat Momoi tercekat saat ikut berdiri. Ia mesti jadi penengah, suasana selalu mendadak buruk jika keduanya adu argumen.

"Asal kau tahu, Maniak Ramalan Takhayul." ia mengangkat wajah, angkuh maksimal. "Semili saja kau berani mengobrak-abrik otak Tetsu untuk riset pribadimu—" gantung, Kise ikut berdiri menahan mulas. Ketegangan yang ada bisa membuat konstipasi mendadak, ia malu mengakuinya. "—tanganku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu, Midorima."

"Kekhawatiranmu hiperbola, Aomine. Mungkin aku tak melakukannya untuk Kuroko, tapi jelas aku lebih punya otak untuk berpikir tentang tujuanku mengobservasinya. Dan apa barusan—membunuhku?" Midorima tersenyum sinis, tak kalah arogan. "Jangan melawak. Kau bisa apa jika berhadapan dengan dokter bedah sepertiku, nanodayo? Aku punya ribuan cara untuk membunuhmu dengan tenang—jika memang itu maumu."

"Jadi kau menantangku, Dokter Maniak Oha Asa? Coba hentikan laju peluruku kalau begitu."

"Aku tak ingin berkelahi dengan polisi idiot yang otaknya penuh dengan kontaminasi majalah gravure."

"Well, jika kau memang menginginkan kita bisa reka ulang kejadian 4 tahun lalu sampai—"

PLAKK

"Cukup sampai disitu, Aomine-kun."

Nada manisnya hilang. Aomine menatap tak percaya, begitu juga dengan Midorima yang nyaris kehilangan kontrol terhadap lebarnya nganga di mulutnya. Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah, ia berjengit heran sambil melirik Akashi yang agak tertunduk. Takao menoleh ke arah yang sama, Emperor itu tak melerai mereka—mengapa?

"Satsuki, kau—"

"Dan kau, Midorima-kun." gadis satu-satunya di ruangan itu berujar tegas, memunggungi lawan bicara. "Tolong bersikaplah seperti seorang dokter. Sadarkah kalian bahwa sikap barusan benar-benar kekanakan? Aku bisa jamin kalau saat ini murid-murid Tetsu-kun lebih dewasa dari kalian."

Bungkam. Bantahan bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan, aku akan ke ruangan Tetsu-kun dan menunggunya bangun."

"Aku ikut, Sacchin~"

"Mukkun disini saja. Harus ada yang bantu Takao-chan kalau-kalau mereka kambuh lagi."

"Bodoh, memangnya kami gila apa?" Aomine mengelap sudut bibirnya dan menoleh pada punggung tangannya. Berdarah. "Dan apa-apaan ini? Sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang bicara, kau tidak perlu—"

"Daiki." seseorang ikut berdiri, namun belum ingin mengangkat kepalanya. "Dengarkan Satsuki."

Senyap dalam sekejap.

"Terimakasih, Satsuki. Kau benar-benar penengah yang baik." ia tersenyum, iris scarletnya tetap bersembunyi dibalik poni merahnya. "Setidaknya kau maju duluan sebelum aku membungkam mereka dengan caraku."

'Dengan caraku.' Aomine, Kise dan Midorima mendadak merinding berjamaah.

"Diskusi belum selesai, jadi belum ada yang boleh keluar tanpa seizinku." oh, ini dia. "Kita sama-sama punya fetish terhadap Tetsuya, namun jika masih dalam batas wajar aku akan memaafkannya."

Sang kaisar mengangkat wajah, tatapannya nyalang namun kosong emosi. Ia tersenyum, membuat efek distorsi singkat pada benak Kiseki no Sedai

—tentang bayangan 4 tahun silam.

"Jadi—bisa kita lanjutkan?"

•

•

•

•

"Cuma untuk perayaan saja mesti datang malam-malam?"

"Un! Mrs. Alex mengadakan pesta kecil di apartemennya. Aku kaget sekali soalnya tidak biasanya ia menelponku dengan tegang seperti itu. Aku dan staf lain diundang karena keberhasilan proyek desain kami lebih dari perkiraan." gadis itu berseri. "Dan aku dipromosikan untuk naik pangkat juga~"

"Wow, selamat, Momocchi~!" pemuda pirang disampingnya menggenggam kedua tangan si gadis kemudian mengayunnya. "Momocchi memang yang terbaik, ssu!"

"Nee, nanti datang ke tokoku ya, Sacchin~ aku traktir."

"Trims, Ki-chan! Mukkun serius?"

Pria bermanik lavender itu tersenyum saat memberi anggukan. Sang gadis sintal melonjak.

"Yatta! Trims, Mukkun~!"

"Oi, Murasakibara! Satsuki bukan satu-satunya pihak yang butuh asupan kuemu, tahu! Ajak kami juga!"

"Mine-chin mau mengimplisitkan kalau Mine-chin mau kueku, nee~"

"Dia itu memang sukanya makan gratisan, nanodayo. Makanya aku dan Takao tidak pernah mengajaknya kemari kalau ia berkunjung."

"Oi, Midorima!"

"Semuanya boleh ikut kok~ kalau Kuro-chin sudah pulih ya."

"Dasar bodoh, itu lama sekali!"

"Kalau mau gratisan Dai-chan harus sabar, lagipula—eeh, Dai-chan pernah janji mau membelikanku gaun Channel saat aku naik pangkat, ne?"

"Lupakan. Aku perlu beli obat untuk bekas tamparanmu."

"Dai-chan menyebalkan! Aku 'kan tidak memukulmu sekeras itu! Lihat saja, aku akan bilang pada Tetsu-kun!"

"Untuk apa? Mau memintanya membelikanmu gaun? Kau mau ia memakai gaji seumur hidupnya untuk beli satu gaun buatmu?"

"Memangnya Mine-chin tidak tahu perusahaan Kuro-chin yang dipegang Mayu-chin seperti apa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu sifatnya Tetsu seperti apa?"

"Sudahlah. Satsuki dapat 1 gaun dariku."

"Akashi-kun serius?"

"Iya. Asal jangan bilang Tetsuya."

Momoi melonjak girang. Sang kaisar hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, katanya Himuro-san pingsan ya, Murasakibaracchi?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Muro-chin cuma kecapekan. Kupikir itu tanda-tanda kehamilan."

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh."

"Serius, Mine-chin. Aku cukup berharap bisa punya anak darinya."

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa kecil, suasana begitu kontras dari beberapa saat lalu.

"Tinggal satu orang yang belum cerita." dokter bersurai hijau itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian melirik pria yang duduk anggun dengan topangan dagu. "Apa yang terjadi, Akashi? Tidak biasanya ayahmu menelpon malam-malam."

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mengecek Kuroko-chan."

Satu-satunya pria berkulit tan di ruangan itu berdecak sekali, kesal. "Kau suka sekali membunuh suasana hangat, Midorima."

Akashi tertegun sebelum mengukir senyum tipis. Ia menurunkan tangan, menaruhnya di atas lutut.

"Bukan masalah, Daiki. Aku memang ingin membahasnya. Dan kau tak perlu pergi, Kazunari, ini bukan rahasia." ia melepas senyuman, membuat dokter muda itu kembali duduk tanpa sanggahan. Para insan luar biasa itu bisa melihat redupnya mata sang Emperor. Jelas sekali cuaca di hatinya berlawanan dengan kawan-kawannya barusan. "Keluarga Kaori datang ke tempat Ayah."

"Maksudmu si Furihata?" Aomine melotot. Akashi mengerjap. "Membicarakan perjodohan lagi?"

"Untuk urusan personal, Daiki pintar sekali." puji Akashi ironik.

"Dai-chan mungkin lebih cocok jadi konsultan, Akashi-kun. Ah, atau mungkin psikolog?"

"Lho, tadi katanya motivator, ssu?"

"OI, kalian!"

Kekehan Kise menguar sebentar. "Lanjut, Akashicchi. Apa Kaoricchi ikut juga?"

"Tentu saja dia ikut, Ryouta. Seperti biasa, ia beringsut menghindariku."

"Aku malah tak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis penakut seperti itu." Aomine mendesah berat sambil menghempaskan tubuh di sofa empuk Midorima. "Mencintai seseorang dalam ketakutan—apa enaknya?"

"Dai-chan S sih, jadi tidak tahu rasanya."

"Memangnya kau pernah jadi M?"

"Selama ini 'kan aku mengalaminya dengan Tetsu-kun."

"Jadi kau threesome sama Akashi, begitu?"

"Sekarang yang membunuh suasana itu siapa, nanodayo?"

Sunyi melanda ruangan dengan furnitur serba putih itu. Untungnya tak lama, suara baritone memecahnya kembali.

"Ayah tidak berharap banyak dari pernikahan kami kelak. Seorang cucu lelaki yang sehat dari rahim wanita terhormat untuk menjadi penerus Akashi Corporation sudah membuatnya tenang. Aku boleh menceraikan Kaori setelahnya lalu meneruskan hidup normal bersama Tetsuya."

"Apa-apaan itu?" Aomine menyela lagi, membuat berbagai sirat geram dari Kiseki no Sedai. "Sama saja kau mempermainkannya, Akashi."

"Aku tidak peduli jika dia hanya seorang Furihata Kaori." rahang Akashi mengeras. "Masalahnya ia masih salah satu relasi Chihiro—kalian tahu maksudku."

"Artinya—dia saudara Kuroko juga?" Midorima mengerutkan dahi.

"Tepatnya saudara dari ayah Tetsuya."

Koor cekat pelan terdengar halus, diiringi pelebaran kelopak mata tanda keterkejutan. Rancangan perjodohan macam apa ini? Dunia memang sempit, mereka tahu ujaran itu sering digumamkan para pujangga kurang kerjaan dalam banyak syair penuh emosi. Namun mereka tak tahu kalau kalimat iseng itu bisa jadi fakta mencengangkan, terlebih bagi Akashi.

"Apa Akashicchi sudah lama mengetahui hal ini?"

"Tidak bisa dikatakan lama, tapi—ya. Sebelum aku datang ke Tokyo aku sudah mengetahuinya." poni merah yang luruh dengan dramatis. "Kupikir ini tak akan rumit jika Tetsuya tidak tahu. Namun yang kudengar dari Chihiro, dia sudah diberi tahu dan responnya bagus." sebuah senyuman menyusul, nampak begitu ganjil. "Ia memberikan ucapan selamat dan harapan agar kami bahagia—saat itu ia bersama Taiga."

Topik ini mulai sensitif. Ingin bertanya namun semuanya sudah dipaparkan dengan jelas (meski singkat). Bahan pertanyaan hampir sama di benak masing-masing entitas yang berdiam di ruangan pribadi sang dokter, namun tak ada yang cukup jantan bersuara. Meski ingin, mereka lebih tak ingin menyinggungnya. Jika ada topik yang lebih baik mungkin mereka anak tukar arah pembicaraan, namun apa lagi setelahnya?

Jelas bingung kalau lakon utama sudah galau.

Akashi Seijuurou belum pernah merasakan jatuh bangun. Tidak dalam karirnya karena ia terlatih untuk selalu sigap menangani kekurangan. Prinsip 'mulia di segala bidang' membuatnya sadar diri, ia harus sempurna dalam segala aspek. Taat pada ayahnya adalah keharusan, ia tahu itu. Perjodohan ini juga sudah ia setujui mengingat saat itu ia merana belum bisa move on dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih bahagia karena seorang pimpinan tunggal dari perusahaan elektronik kelas atas, Kagami Taiga. Yeah, dengan harapan bakal direspon dengan kejar-kejaran antar kota layaknya sinetron, ia meminta kakak sepupu sang bayangan untuk memberitahunya. Alih-alih mendapat drama manis, ia malah mendapatkan ending pahit.

Ia dilema lagi.

"Tetsuya bisa jadi tak mengingat saat terakhir kami bertemu, ataupun ketika Chihiro mengatakan berita perjodohanku—bisa jadi ia lupa. Tapi aku akan sangat bersyukur jika ia benar-benar melupakannya." kepalannya menguat, ia belum mau mengangkat wajah. "Jika dengan mengorbankan nama baik Akashi Seijuurou dapat menghapus ingatannya tentang keburukanku di masa lalu, aku akan merelakannya demi Tetsuya."

Hah?

Ini—sungguhan?

Sejauh itukah Akashi berani berkorban?

Para manusia luar biasa itu bungkam, kecuali sang cahaya yang geregetan sendiri.

"Oi, Akashi. Jangan konyol. Ini 'kan cuma—"

"Aku tidak menunggu Tetsuya sehari-dua hari, Daiki." hening sebentar. "Kita semua kacau sejak 4 tahun lalu."

"Tolong jangan bahas itu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku memang tak ingin membahasnya, Satsuki."

Kembali, sepi merambati benak masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana langkah selanjutnya, Akashi?"

Iris scarlet itu melirik ke arah kawan bermanik zamrudnya. Ia menghela napas, berat.

"Aku akan menutupinya dari Tetsuya sebisaku. Sampai harinya tiba, tolong jauhkan dia dari akses maupun relasi Taiga. Apapun bentuknya."

"Termasuk Muro-chin?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bahasan problema Akashi, Murasakibara angkat bicara. Pertanyaan singkatnya mampu membuat beberapa orang tersadar bahwa ada hubungan yang bertali-tali dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kepada Kagami Taiga, dan salah satu juntaian talinya dipegang oleh kekasih sang kawan sendiri.

"Ya, Atsushi. Rahasiakan keadaan Tetsuya darinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Keheningan kembali menggantung untuk beberapa lama.

"Nee, Akashicchi..." —sampai Kise berani bertanya. "...kenapa tidak coba program bayi tabung, ssu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan Akashi sendiri terperangah karena pertanyaan yang terkesan iseng itu. Bukan, Kise cukup serius meski ia ragu saat mengatakannya. Yang jadi soal adalah—

"Memangnya kau pikir Akashi mandul?" sanggahan nyeleneh akhirnya disuarakan, membuat bibir si pirang maju tiga senti.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Aominecchi." koreksinya. "Daripada menyentuh orang yang tidak diinginkan, aku sendiri lebih baik ambil jalan damai dengan mengajaknya bekerja sama."

"Jelas-jelas Furihata menginginkan Akashi menyentuhnya dengan alasan membuat keturunan, nanodayo."

"Mido-chin suudzon. Siapa tahu dia juga terpaksa."

"Tidak, Mukkun. Aku sudah mendapatkan data Furihata Kaori." Momoi mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya, mulai menggulir-gulir tampilan. "Dia positif masokis. Dan Akashi-kun adalah pria pertama yang ia terima."

"Kau mengerikan, Satsuki."

"Sebelum ke Tokyo, Akashi-kun sempat memintaku untuk menyelidikinya, Dai-chan. Kalau tidak salah waktu kita dan Tetsu-kun piknik bersama anak-anak TK."

"Ini jadi semakin rumit, ssu." Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sikap Kurokocchi yang sekarang juga agak membuatku bingung. Jadinya 'kan—"

"Saran Ryouta kuterima." suara napas yang direm paksa kembali terdengar, membuat atensi ruangan berpindah padanya. "Aku akan memaksa Kaori."

"Eh, maksudku tidak dengan paksaan, Akashicchi."

"Selama itu baik untuk Tetsuya, aku tidak peduli hal itu menyakitinya atau tidak. Ia suka disakiti, bukan? Aku akan tunjukkan cara bermainnya."

Senyuman Akashi tak merubah keadaan. Mereka berang sendiri, bulu romapun terasa berdiri otomatis. Mereka tahu Akashi posesif, bahkan jika menyangkut Kuroko yang saat ini notabene diklaim sebagai miliknya. Namun jika untuk menghalalkan segala cara—sungguh bukan sifat Akashi. Bahkan sekarang Kise menyesal sudah asal usul.

"Aku minta bantuanmu, Shintarou." ucapnya lagi. "Kenalkan aku pada dokter kandungan dan dokter organ dalam paling ahli di Jepang."

•

•

•

•

•

"Momocchi, apa aku salah bicara lagi?"

Momoi Satsuki menatap sang model yang tertunduk bingung. Ia tersenyum maklum setelahnya, jelas topik di dalam menguras atensinya—atensi mereka. Dan Kise Ryouta, selaku pengusul gagasan kelewat ekstrim itu, cukup bingung dengan cara penerimaan sang kaisar. Alih-alih mencairkan suasana, ia malah membuat kekacauan lain.

"Ki-chan bicara apa, sih?" gadis itu beranjak menghampiri, menyerahkan jus lemon kesukaannya. "Idenya sudah bagus, kok."

"Kenapa Momocchi berkata seperti itu, ssu?"

"Karena semuanya tahu kalau Akashi tidak akan sudi menyentuh wanita, bodoh." seorang pria berseragam menyela, menekan salah satu tombol pada vending machine. Kopi latte menjadi pilihan. "Kalau mau anak dari rahim wanita terhormat ya harus membuat pilihan. Setubuhi atau paksa dia mengandung dengan cara bayi tabung."

"Ucapanmu kasar sekali, Dai-chan."

"Cih. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau mendengarku bicara seperti ini, Satsuki?"

Sang gadis bersurai bubble gum itu menghela napas, menurunkan tatapan kepada kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu dengan brand papan atas. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan haknya bergantian ke lantai marmer, berpikir. "Memang, sih. Aku setuju dengan Dai-chan. Kupikir hal ini bukannya tak terpikirkan oleh Akashi-kun, tapi mungkin ia juga menunggu seseorang untuk meyakinkannya, ne~" tersenyum, manis.

"Kebetulan saja orang itu adalah dirimu, Kise. Jadi jangan menyalahkan diri, kita tahu kalau Akashi dasarnya tidak suka diarahkan."

"Uhm, begitu ya. Tapi—"

"Berhenti cemas pada Akashi, ia tidak butuh itu." pria tan itu mengacak rambut diatas tengkuk."Khawatirlah pada Tetsu. Bagaimana jika ia lumpuh permanen?" Aomine Daiki mendengus, cari pengalihan. Kise menatapnya terus. "Berapapun biayanya tak masalah. Kalau dia bisa berjalan normal lagi aku akan membayarnya."

"Sekarang malah Aominecchi yang merasa bersalah, ssu. Insiden ini bukan salah kalian, Kurokocchi sedang dilema saat itu—"

"Karena Kagamin, ne?" tak biasanya kedua entitas beda pigmen kulit itu bergidik karena senyuman seorang Momoi Satsuki, mengingatkan mereka dengan imej yandere khasnya para gadis korban friendzone. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan jika bertemu dengan Kagamin di masa mendatang."

"Mengapa mereka harus bertemu?" Aomine sarkas.

"Kagamin punya banyak koneksi perusahaan, salah satunya adalah Seirin Corp yang bekerja sama dengan Rakuzan Telecommunication." Momoi kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tapi sepertinya baru-baru ini kerjasama mereka mengendur. Akashi-kun sadar akan hal ini, ia akan membuat akses Kagamin pada Tetsu-kun menjadi lebih renggang lagi."

"Huh. Pantas saja Akashi pernah membujukmu untuk jadi sekretarisnya." ironi melayang bebas dari bibir sewarna kulit sang Aomine.

"Serius? Kenapa tidak diterima saja, Momocchi?"

Momoi tersenyum ambigu.

"Tidak mau, ah. Nanti aku tidak bisa memeluk Tetsu-kun lagi." senyumannya terukir lebih dalam. "—terlebih jarak segini saja sudah membuatku puas bersama Tetsu-kun, kok."

•

•

•

"Shin-chan yakin akan melakukan ini? Jujur, aku—tidak masalah sama sekali kalau aku yang melakukannya."

"Diamlah, Bakao. Cukup diam dan ikuti ucapanku, nanodayo."

"Tidak, tunggu—ah! Jangan disana! Ah, Shin-chan~!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Takao. Aku tidak ingin mereka kembali lagi untuk melihat kita."

"Tidak, biasanya tidak seperti itu caranya—aaah! Shin-chan—tahu tidak sih, caranya membuang sampah yang baik dan benar?!"

"Taka-chin bicaranya ambigu sekali nee~ hentikan itu."

"Kau yang berhenti makan ditempatku, Murasakibara! Cepat keluar, nanodayo!"

"Tapi ibuku bilang tak baik menyisakan makanan apalagi sampai membuangnya, Mido-chin~"

"Ah, benar sekali, Shin-chan. Keberuntungan bisa lari karena buang-buang makanan."

Diam. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang dokter bedah nomor 1 di Jepang, Midorima Shintarou, galau karena kantung sampah, remah roti dan peruntungan. Seandainya memungkinkan, judul ini bagus sekali jadi pembuka majalah astronomi mingguan favoritnya, Takao terkekeh.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau masalah beres-beres itu bagianku, Shin-chan."

"Kau tidak pernah mengerjakannya dengan benar, nanodayo."

"Tapi tetap bersih, kan?"

Midorima mendengus. "Wajar saja. Yang namanya calon ibu harus pintar bersih-bersih. Lagipula aku tidak mau punya istri yang pemalas dan jorok."

"Mido-chin kok tidak tsundere lagi?"

"Memangnya aku harus mengelak masalah apa?"

"Nee~nee~" Murasakibara menjilat jempol dan telunjuknya, adegan penutup setelah ritual ngemilnya yang sakral. "Itu implikasi, ya? Mido-chin ingin Taka-chin jadi istri Mido-chin, kan?"

Murasakibara berdiri, menepuk-nepuk sisa remah yang menempel di kaus putihnya. Ia melirik pada pasangan unik di depannya kemudian, mereka sama-sama merona. Ia menghela napas.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Besok pagi aku datang lagi." ia berjalan menjauhi TKP—sofa Midorima, namun langkahnya berhenti tepat di ambang pintu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Aka-chin, tapi—" gantung sejenak, pasangan dokter itu menajamkan pendengaran dengan segera. "—kalau ada cara untuk membuat Kuro-chin hamil, cepat beritahu kami ya, Mido-chin. Jadi Aka-chin tidak perlu menikah dengan gadis itu."

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu benar-benar pergi setelah menutup pintu ruangan, meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao yang berpandangan dengar sirat kontras. Pemuda bersurai hitam terkekeh ganjil.

"Kupikir aku benar-benar harus menghubungi Dokter Moriyama, nanodayo."

•

•

•

•

Dua pasang iris ruby menatap intens pada kelopak mata yang terkatup damai. Terus, lurus memandang tanpa jemu. Ia tersenyum saat sesekali bernostalgia tentang masa silam yang mereka lewati dengan manis, namun tak jarang ia murung karena insiden yang menggurat batas dirinya dengan sang baby blue.

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat tubuhnya, membawa diri dalam satu kecupan hangat yang ia daratkan di dahi Kuroko Tetsuya yang luput dari balutan kassa beriodin. Tangannya menyisir surai selembut benang sutra, begitu adiktif untuk terus dibelai. Kembali ia diam dalam herannya. Mengapa sosok ini harus lepas darinya?

Terdengar lenguhan halus dan geliat pelan dari kepala sang pemuda bermata aquamarine. Sejenak terusik, ia tenang lagi. Akashi tersenyum. Kuroko selalu tidur dengan pulas di saat yang ia inginkan.

"Biasanya kalau aku ganggu saat Tetsuya tidur, Tetsuya tidak akan terbangun sama sekali." ia tersenyum. "Persis kerbau kalau sedang istirahat." lanjutnya tertawa kecil.

Ia terdiam lagi. Wajah damai itu sangat sulit ia dapatkan meski dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Tanpa henti menyelipkan jumputan rambut di sela jarinya, Akashi memandang sang baby blue intens. Rasa galaunya hilang hanya dengan keheningan ini. Namun jika mereka jauh—Akashi bimbang

karena banyak hal.

"Tetsuya, aku harus bagaimana?" ujarnya, tak tahan lagi. "Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu."

Sunyi. Jelas saja.

"Jika dengan mendapatkan anak dari wanita terhormat bisa membuatku bersamamu selamanya, aku akan melakukannya." ia menunduk, membiarkan poninya menutupi manik scarlet yang ia miliki. "Tapi kenapa harus Kaori?"

Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko tanpa tekanan. Hangat, ia bisa tenang akan kesadaran sang pemuda bayangan itu sekarang.

"Apapun yang kulakukan, kumohon—" ia menahan ucapan, menempelkan dahi di jalinan tangan mereka. "—jangan membenciku lagi, Tetsuya."

•

•

•

•

•

"Tetsu-kuuun~! Bagaimana tidurnya semalam?"

Hampir saja Momoi kelepasan untuk menerjang Kuroko di tempat. Langkahnya direm otomatis kala Akashi menoleh dengan tatapan maut andalan.

'Nyenyak sekali, Momoi-san.'

"Syukurlah! Aku tidak bawa vanilla milkshake lagi, Akashi-kun melarang." sang gadis mengerling takut-takut ke arah topik mereka. Ia segera memasang tangan disamping bibir. "Tapi nanti aku akan bawakan, kok! Saat Akashi-kun tidak ada akan kubelikan yang jumbo, oke?"

"Aku mendengarmu, Satsuki."

Momoi terkekeh aneh, ia memberi isyarat dengan dua jarinya dan dijawab senyum tipis oleh Kuroko. Aomine datang menghampiri, menenteng sekeranjang buah segar beraneka ragam. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati satu pemandangan yang cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Mana perbanmu, Tetsu?"

Sang baby blue melirik poninya, tangan yang bebas dari gips meraba dahi—tempat dimana seharusnya perban melilit. Namun ia hanya mendapati kulit kering dan tonjolan jahitan, sisanya nihil. Ia menatap datar pada Aomine yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Kok bisa dilepas awal-awal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yang mengizinkan untuk membuka perbannya." Midorima muncul, angkat bicara langsung. "Saat Takao mau menggantinya, jahitan di dahi Kuroko hampir mengering. Kupikir lebih baik kalau melepas perbannya saja untuk memperlancar sirkulasi darah dan respirasi pada pori-pori kulitnya, nanodayo."

"Akashicchi sudah tahu?" Kise menoleh pada Akashi dari balik punggung sang petugas.

"Malahan aku yang membenahinya, Ryouta." balas sang kaisar dengan senyum.

"Nee, Kurokocchi mulai lagi, ssu!" sang model tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Apa aku harus setegar Kurokocchi biar semua lukaku gampang sembuhnya?"

"Mustahil, Kise. Kau itu cengengnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Satsuki."

"Nee~ ingatkan aku tentang saat dimana Dai-chan menangis di depan ruang mayat karena Tetsu-kun hampir koma." Momoi menggoda dengan lirikan usil.

"O-Oi, Satsuki!"

"Wah, mungkin aku harus jujur juga kalau Aominecchi lanjut menangis berjamaah di apartmentku, ssu."

"Oi, Kise!"

Duo usil—Momoi dan Kise—terkikik geli menertawakan Aomine yang warna kulitnya sudah tidak karuan—coklat campur merah. Akashi hanya tersenyum kalem sementara sang baby blue sendiri mengulas tipis senyuman di wajahnya. Murasakibara hanya menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Aomine asal, beda dengan Midorima yang masih tahan selera untuk tertawa dengan menekan frame kacamatanya terus-terusan.

"Kalian memang tidak suka saja lihat aku dekat-dekat dengan Tetsu." sang polisi akhirnya mendengus. "Aku ini orang terdekatnya. Jelas aku down."

"Tapi tidak segitunya juga. Memangnya Kuroko itu ukemu? Pikirkan Kise sana. Tapi jangan sampai mengartikan kalau aku peduli pada kalian, nanodayo."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi spoiler, Shintarou?"

"Lho, kok aku, Midorimacchi?"

"Soalnya 'kan cuma Ki-chan sama Dai-chan yang friendzone, ne!"

Hampir saja asap imajiner mengepul dari telinga Aomine. Sumpah—Satsuki tidak berkaca sama sekali, batinnya kesal. Lain dengan Kise yang wajahnya menyaingi warna apel yang berada di keranjang buat Aomine.

"Momocchiiii—!"

"Habisnya dari jaman kuliah, Kise-chin dan Mine-chin tidak ada perkembangannya~"

"Oi! Jangan ikutan, Murasakibara!"

Sorakan jahil dari Momoi sempat terhenti karena isyarat Kuroko. Akashi terus menyaksikan adegan bisik-bisik yang si baby blue lakukan dengan gadis bubble gum. Momoi terkekeh, Akashi mulai panas.

"Bahkan Tetsu-kun sampai harus memaksa Akashi-kun memberi tiket onsen yang mereka miliki untuk Dai-chan dan Ki-chan? Are~ pantas waktu itu mereka hilang bersamaan!" ujar Momoi sengaja meninggikan volume, iseng tingkat kabupaten.

"Sial, Tetsu! Jangan ikut-ikutan!"

"Tapi usaha Tetsuya jadi sia-sia karena mereka masih di batas yang sama."

"Oi, Akashi! Sekarang kau juga ikutan?!"

"Kau mau memerintahku untuk berhenti, Daiki?"

"GYAH—! Mengapa kalian suka sekali membullyku, hah?!"

"Soalnya kau yang paling bodoh, nanodayo. Kami saja masih heran bagaimana caranya kau bisa menjadi kepala markas pusat kepolisian Jepang."

"Diam kau, Maniak Oha Asa! Kau lebih—"

Bunyi khas vibrasi ponsel terdengar halus, terbentur ketatnya celana jeans yang kini ia kenakan. Aomine menoleh, getarannya cukup lama. Mulanya ia abaikan terus, terus sampai diprotes.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat, ssu?"

"Diamlah. Ini dari Ryo."

"Hee? Dai-chan selingkuh, Ki-chan! Marahi dia!"

"Momocchi mulai lagi, deh. Kami itu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, ssu." Kise tersenyum. "Cuma teman."

"Untuk sementara pendapatmu kuiyakan, Kise." Aomine merogoh kantong, membuka lipatan ponsel lalu memencet tombol dial. "Aku angkat telepon dulu." lalu ngeloyor keluar. Diiringi dengan helaan napas pelan Kise.

"Kise-chin kurang usaha, sih~ kasihan tahu Mine-chin digantung terus."

"Mu-Murasakibaracchi—?"

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi selain pada Horikita Mai kupikir Aomine tidak punya ketertarikan lain yang langgeng selain padamu, nanodayo."

'Aku setuju dengan Midorima-kun.'

"Tuh, dengar kata Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan!"

"Kalian ini kenapa, ssu?! Kami ini cuma—"

"Teman tidur?"

Skak mat. Sudah tidak bisa dibantah kalau Akashi sudah bicara. Kise sudah bisa merasakan panas berlebih di area wajah hingga telinga. Momoi sudah menertawakannya puas-puas.

"Ah, sudah waktunya. Aku harus kembali kerja." sang gadis melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Tetsu-kun tak apa kutinggal? Tetsu-kun belum sempat makan, lho."

'Tak apa, Momoi-san. Semangat, ya.'

"Kyaa~~! Tetsu-kun menyemangatiku! Boleh kupeluk?"

"Tidak boleh, Satsuki. Tetsuya masih bersamaku."

"Nee~ nee~ aku juga harus pulang, Kuro-chin. Muro-chin belum boleh jaga toko, Kuro-chin mau kubawakan kue?"

'Vanilla cheesecake, boleh?'

Sang pria lavender tersenyum tipis sebelum melirik pada kaisar di depannya.

"Boleh ya, Aka-chin?"

Sang Emperor hanya menghela napas.

"Boleh. Aku tak ingin istriku ngambek, soalnya." tangannya beranjak menyapu rambut sang baby blue. "Usahakan jangan terlalu manis, Atsushi. Nanti Tetsuya sakit gigi."

"Siap~"

"Ah, tentu kau ingat juga 'kan, Atsushi?" Akashi tersenyum tipis. Menatap langsung Murasakibara. "Masalah semalam."

Tertegun sejenak. "Tentu aku ingat, Aka-chin." manik ungunya berputar, malas. Ia berbalik memunggungi anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. "Sacchin ikut aku saja, yuk. Aku antar~"

"Serius, Mukkun?" dibalas anggukan. Sang gadis menoleh pada Kuroko. "Aku berangkat ya, Tetsu-kun! Nanti malam aku datang lagi."

'Hati-hati, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun.'

"Un! Ayo, Mukkun!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan si gadis sebagai pembicara dominan. Detak langkahnya makin menjauh sampai tak bersisa di pendengaran. Kise menghela napas lagi, Kuroko menoleh padanya.

"Aku juga harus kembali ke agensi, ssu." ia menatap jam pada ponselnya. "Tapi aku harus cek up juga, bingung rasanya."

"Cek up?" ulang Midorima.

"Ya," sang pemuda hazel terkekeh kering, menggaruk tengkuk. "Karena jatuh di studio, jahitan di perutku terbuka lagi, ssu."

Mendadak Midorima tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, bungkam cepat-cepat. Akashi hanya terbelalak tanpa mengeluarkan ucapan. Mereka tahu. Asal luka itu, mereka tahu.

'Bekas luka apa, Kise-kun?'

Tiga pasang mata menukik segera ke arah biru langit. Dengan kepolosan yang sama ia bertanya, membuat terperangah sisa manusia yang ada.

"Kurokocchi—tidak ingat?"

Kerutan dahi menjawab.

'Kise-kun 'kan belum cerita.'

Gila, apa yang harus diceritakan?! Jelas-jelas kau sendiri ada disana! Midorima membatin. Namun satu hal yang membuat mereka bingung, Kise hanya tersenyum tanpa beban.

"Kalau Kurokocchi mau kucium, baru kuberi tahu."

"Coba saja, Ryouta."

Pemilik manik hazel itu tergelak.

"Cuma luka gara-gara ditusuk jambret waktu SMA. Ingat tidak? Kurokocchi ada disana juga, Momocchi sampai menangis saat Aominecchi membawaku ke rumah sakit."

'Maaf, Kise-kun. Aku lupa.'

Kise memasang ekspresi andalan, mulai memasuki zona drama."Kurokocchi tega! Masa lupa?"

'Maaf, Kise-kun.'

Tidak, hal itu tak perlu disayangkan. Tidak mungkin senyuman itu keluar di wajah Kise jika ia tidak ingin Kuroko lupa. Satu hal pasti, ia lega namun tidak dengan dua entitas lainnya.

—ada hal lain yang mesti mereka selidiki.

•

•

•

'Akashi-kun?'

Iris merahnya beralih, menuju sepasang manik jernih yang selalu ia sukai.

"Ya?"

'Uhm, apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?'

"Huh?" tubuhnya bergeming dari ambang jendela yang semula terbuka lebar. Langkahnya perlahan tertarik ke arah si pemberi pertanyaan. "Mengapa tiba-tiba Tetsuya bertanya seperti itu?"

Kuroko mengerjap. 'Cuma menebak.' menatap sang Akashi balik. 'Apa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?'

Tepat. Akashi tertawa kering sebagai jawaban.

"Tetsuya sok tahu. Hal buruk darimana, coba?"

'Tidak tahu. Soalnya Akashi-kun tidak pernah berwajah seperti itu jika tidak sedang dalam masalah.'

Benar.

'Akashi-kun bisa cerita padaku.' tangan pucat itu bergerak pelan, merayapi ranjang super empuk itu hanya untuk mencari tangan lain untuk digenggam. Akashi balas menggenggam. Bukannya tak ingin. Tapi mungkin sampai matipun Akashi akan memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya pada sosok manis bersurai biru itu. Pun sama halnya dengan member Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit capek." hanya kalimat itu yang terbersit di benak Akashi yang saat ini tersenyum tipis. "Sebelum kemari aku sempat memarahi Reo karena salah memberikan dokumen pada klien."

'Tidak boleh seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Mibuchi-san juga manusia.'

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mentolerir pegawai yang membawa majalah kecantikan ke ruang kerjaku sampai tertukar dengan dokumen perusahaan."

Kuroko geli hati mendengarnya. Sekretaris pribadi keluarga Akashi memang unik.

'Akashi-kun,'

"Hm?"

'Kapan Akashi-kun pulang ke Kyoto?'

Akashi mengernyit. "Tetsuya mengusirku?"

'Tidak.' sang entitas biru tersenyum tipis. 'Aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun lebih lama disini.'

"Huh?"

'Ehm, aku—" ringisan pelan terdengar, Akashi tak sabar. Berharap lebih banyak dari kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Ya?" sabar, Akashi.

'Aku merindukan Akashi-kun.' matanya menoleh ke arah lain, rona merah nampak kentara ditimpa cahaya mentari. 'Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, sempat kudengar gosip bahwa Akashi-kun akan menikah.' iris aquamarine itu terpejam kuat, pandangan luput untuk tak menyaksikan mata ruby yang terbelalak padanya. 'Kuharap itu cuma kabar angin. Rasanya—aku tidak rela.'

Well, Akashi yakin bahwa kakak si baby blue sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroko akan ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahan Akashi. Bahkan untuk buktinya ia bisa mendatangkannya kemari sekarang juga. Tapi—apa ini? Apa si baby blue belajar jadi tsundere dari temannya, si dokter bedah? Akashi mendecih. Ia tertangkap basah dalam hal yang tak ingin ia bahas.

"Tetsuya sendiri yang bilang kalau Tetsuya akan ikut bahagia dengan pernikahanku." manik birunya tersingkap, mendelik tak percaya namun belum menoleh pada entitas yang membuang tatapan di balik helaian rambut merah yang luruh sampai mata. "Chihiro saksinya."

'Nii-san?' baiklah, kali ini ia menatap langsung. Biru bertemu merah. 'Kenapa bawa-bawa Nii-san?'

"Kau mendengar kabar pernikahanku dari siapa kalau bukan dari Chihiro?"

Kerutan dahinya makin dalam, ia tak ingin bercanda dalam acara kangen-kangenan ini, sebenarnya. 'Aku mendengar isu itu dari alumni Teiko, bukan dari Nii-san. Aku belum sempat bertemu Nii-san sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.'

Terkejut? Setengah mati Akashi merasakannya. Entitas di hadapannya tak pernah sekalipun berbohong padanya, namun—

"—aku tak yakin Tetsuya jujur. Mengapa harus menutupi masa lalu?"

'Sebenarnya Akashi-kun ini bicara apa? Aku—' tangan pucat itu terangkat, merengkuh wajah tegas yang penuh sirat kesempurnaan. 'Apa yang sedang Akashi-kun tutupi dariku?'

Ini sebenarnya siapa yang sedang berbohong, eh?

Kuroko menatapnya tegas sementara dirinya sendiri mencari dusta yang bisa ia temukan di manik bening itu. Tidak. Tidak ada sedikitpun noda yang Akashi cari. Tetap bersih seperti biasa. Namun ia tak ingin menyerah, ditangkupnya wajah rapuh itu dengan dua tangan, dipaksa bertatapan lebih dalam.

"Sial." gerutunya. "Tetsuya serius tidak ingat atau bagaimana, eh?"

'Aku meminta jawaban, bukan pertanyaan balik.' si baby blue protes.

Akashi terkekeh. Ia menunduk tanpa menahan tawanya yang makin keras terdengar. Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

"Ternyata yang seperti ini juga bisa terjadi ya?" ujarnya ambigu. "Haruskah aku menikahimu sekarang, Tetsuya?"

'Eh?'

"Kau yakin Chihiro tak memberitahumu apapun?" ulangnya, meyakinkan. Si empunya manik safir hanya merengut.

'Sebenarnya Akashi-kun mau menanyaiku atau Nii-san?'

Dan akhirnya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou tak dapat menahan senyuman bahagianya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, keinginan paling mustahil yang ia panjatkan didengar Tuhan.

"Aku akan menikahi Tetsuya." jarinya menggapai dagu lancip sang baby blue. "Itu adalah fakta lanjutan dari isu yang mengganggumu, Tetsuya."

Akashi membawa dirinya pada satu gerakan lagi, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pucat Kuroko. Submisif meski terkejut, Kuroko memejamkan mata menerima. Akashi bermain lembut saat awal, Tetsuya-nya belum mampu menerima hal lebih dari ciuman—ia mengerti. Cukup dengan segini saja membuatnya bahagia lahir batin.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia goyah. Tidak. Ia mulai ketagihan. Wangi vanilla yang entah menguar darimana membuatnya linglung. Manis. Memabukkan. Ia lupa diri. Kedua tangannya berpindah di kedua sisi kepala biru sang pemilik mata biru yang nyaris kepayahan mengatur napas, ia menahan tubuh untuk tak kelepasan menubruk. Ia sudah menjadi pencium yang ahli hanya karena sosok ini. Setelah menunggu lama, haruskah ia melewatkannya lagi? Tidak, pikirnya egois. Kuroko juga menginginkannya, ia tahu itu. Jadi untuk apa berhenti? Ini hanya ciuman kangen, lanjutnya.

Sang baby blue mulai repot. Antara bernapas dan mengimbangi 'serangan' sang kaisar, ia terbelalak. Ide cemerlang muncul, ia mengangkat tangannya, berinisiatif untuk menghentikan Akashi yang mulai asyik sendirian.

Rubynya terlihat, ia mengernyit di sela ciuman. Tampak olehnya tatapan protes sang kesayangan yang mencubit hidung mancungnya, membuat ia juga tak lancar bernapas. Ia menyeringai.

"Capek?" tanyanya. Kuroko manyun, manis sekali

'Akashi-kun keterlaluan, tahu.'

Ia terkekeh. "Tetsuya kalah lagi." candanya iseng. "Orang kalah harus dihukum."

Entitas manis itu membuang pandangan. 'Akashi-kun kelewatan. Lihat dulu kondisiku.'

'"Habisnya Tetsuya wangi." ujar sang kaisar santai saat mengecup rahang Kuroko. "Bikin ketagihan."

Rona merah terulas lebih jelas, Kuroko malu karena banyak hal. Akashi memang menyebalkan, ia akui itu.

'Akashi-kun ngawur. Aku sudah lama tidak mandi selama disini. Tidak mungkin aku wangi.'

Akashi menaikan sebelah alis, tersenyum miring. "Tetsuya mau kumandikan?"

'Tidak. Berhentilah bicara mesum, Akashi-kun.'

"Tapi Tetsuya tetap suka, kan?"

Hening. Akashi terkekeh, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Entah siapa yang pertama, mereka memejamkan mata.

"Aku janji aku akan berada di samping Tetsuya selama apapun." ucapnya pelan, "Aku tak akan pergi lagi meskipun kau usir. Aku akan membawamu kemanapun aku pergi. Tak peduli seberapa beratnya berhubungan denganmu, aku akan bertahan. Tetsuya tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi Tetsuya, jadi tolong jangan berhenti percaya padaku." ditutup kalimat panjang dari sang Akashi Seijuurou. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum.

'Akashi-kun akan menungguku sampai sembuh?'

"Sampai Tetsuya menerima lamaranku, tepatnya."

'Kalau aku menolak?'

"Aku akan melamarmu dengan alat pembuat vanilla milkshake pribadi sebagai mas kawin, Tetsuya. Yakin mau menolak?"

'Akashi-kun curang.'

"Yang penting diterima." Akashi membuka mata, mencium bibir itu sekali lagi dengan ringan. "Cepatlah sembuh, Tetsuya. Aku serius."

'Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir, Akashi-kun. Selain itu—' tangan itu terangkat, menarik kepala Akashi untuk mendekat. Akashi bisa melotot dengan cepat hanya karena light kiss seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, eh? '—tolong tetaplah bersamaku.'

Sungguh. Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya manusia yang ia yakini bisa membuatnya menangis sampai keluar dari karakternya sendiri.

"Aku janji," ia mulai merasakan panas di matanya. "Jadi percayalah padaku."

Kuroko tersenyum saat Akashi kembali menempelkan dahinya. "Tentu."

•

•

•

•

•

"Pelan-pelan, Alex! Kau pikir gampang untuk bisa sampai kesini?!"

"Berisik, Taiga! Jangan banyak protes dan cepat ikuti aku!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau tunjukkan di rumah sakit seperti ini, bodoh?! Aku tidak punya relasi yang sedang sakit, ditambah—"

"Ah, itu dia!"

"—dia?"

•

•

•

 **To be continued—**

•

•

•

 **Yay! Akhirnya update juga! Maaf bgt nggak bisa update buru2 Dx seriously, real life of college student's always busier than i thought. Tambahan lagi sekarang aku kerja, nampol bener deh sibuknya hueeee /curcol /tampol**

 **Abaikan curhatan gaje di atas hehe. Sebelumnya aku bilang kalau fic ini udah ditulis sampe chap 4 tapiiiii aku tarik lagi ucapan itu soalnya aku dapet ide baru *author labil**

 **Rasanya emg agak kecepetan kalau pgn cerita yg settingnya begini buru-buru selesai di chap 6-7, makanya aku tulis ulang ajadeh ehehe -a**

 **Dan aku harus minta maaf karena chap ini panjaaaaaang bgt x( hontou ni sumimasennn, sampe 9k+ tanpa cuap2 Nami, gila banget kan ini padahal ngetiknya juga colong2an di tempat kerja dan tadinya aku mau nyelipin omake juga x( kalian boleh kritik nanti, kl kepanjangan aku bakal ringkas lagi chap selanjutnya. Oh sama covernya juga, itu bukan punya Nami. Pas lagi cari2 doujin AkaKuro tau2 gambar itu nyempil ya apa boleh buat (** ๑ **¯ω¯** ๑ **) hoho**

 **Eh iya disini aku munculin Fem!Furihata dikit wkwk maaf buat FuriFC kl aku bikin dia jadi cewek dan namanya kuganti disini, lawannya Kuroko pula. Deskripsi selanjutnya di chap depan deh ohoho *spoiler**

 **Terus masalah bone graft, itu semacam operasi perbaikan tulang. Bagian tulang yang rusak, patah, atau hancur karena kecelakaan atau penyakit bisa dicari solusinya lewat operasi ini, bisa pake tulang dari badan sendiri atau bisa juga orang lain (disebutnya allograft). Nami ngilu sendiri sih bayanginnya juga, jadi buat keterangan selanjutnya boleh tanya mbah google *apaini**

 **Aku lupa lagi mau ngomong apa, galau abisnya ini fic panjang amat T-T bales review aja deh ahaha /pow**

 **Rive Ove Akashi : Apalagi aku kejang2 *apasih* makasih udah sempetin baca ^^/**

 **Guest : ini udah AkaKuro loh *kedip* ahaha stay terus yaaa~**

 **Akashi Hana : Serius? Aku ga pikir2 dulu ngetik kalimat itu wahaha seneng kamu suka xD stay terus yaa, pantauin hubungan Akang Sei sm Neng Tetsu xD**

 **Kokoro yang remuk : aree~ aku juga gatau mau jawab apa biar kokoromu ga remuk lagi :'v wkwk hampir semua pertanyaannya aku jawab di chap ini. Takao ga cemburu sih, cuma ngiri aja dikit. Aku aja ngiri sama Kuroko /abaikan**

 **Abisnya susah juga sih bikin kisah yg manis buat Kuroko, ultimate uke harus banyak pengalaman jadi ya beginilah (** **.** **) wahahaha stay terus ya~**

 **Terus buat yg udah ngefav(s), ngefoll(s) sama semua silent reader yg udah nyempetin baca, maaf gabisa aku sebutin satu2. Pokoknya makasih banyaaaaak, keberadaan kalian berarti bgt buat aku, makasiiih *bighug***

 **Kritik saran diterima dengan lapang dada ko~ asal jangan main api aja soalnya aku ga suka panas2an selain sm husbandoku si manis Tetsuya /pow**


End file.
